Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard
by Circle of Justice
Summary: [SPOIL THOR: THE DARK WORLD] [THORKI TRÈS SOFT (peu présent)] [DEATH FIC] Loki, nouveau Roi d'Asgard après avoir tué Odin, se retrouve confronté à une vieille légende sensée être morte depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Midgard est en danger, et Loki se voit donc obligé d'agir, lui et sa fidèle amie guerrière Sigyn, pour sauver l'humanité de cette menace sans précédent.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Oui, j'ai eu une idée pour un hypothétique Loki movie ou bien pour le Thor III qui est prévu pour 2017. Je pensais que de la mettre à jour m'aiderait bien dans mon quotidien, parce que cette petite idée qui semble plutôt raisonnable me traîne dans la tête depuis au moins une semaine ! ^^ En tout cas, vous me direz si vous aimez. ;)

**Pour le chapitre, je vous donne de petites indications pratiques pour vous aider à lire. **

Ce qui est en_ **gras et italique**_, ce sont les paroles rapportées de Loki. Vous devriez comprendre, j'en suis sûre.

Tout le reste, ce sont soit: - les paroles avec les "..."

- ou bien le reste

Sachant que la fic est une **POV Loki**, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

_**On nous a dit qu'on ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Mais on était parfaitement sûrs que le signal provenait de Midgard, dans la ville que j'avais attaquée cinq ans plus tôt. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, après tout, cela ne me concernait pas, mais j'y étais allé. Et j'avais eu tort. Je ne savais pas que tout se finirait si rapidement pour ma part. Je vous parle d'un ennemi, d'un nom inconnu de ma mémoire, qui avait la capacité de modifier sa taille à sa guise. Certaines légendes parlaient de lui tel Snorri, un être issu de la lignée Royale de Muspelheim. Je ne le voyais pas vivant.**_

_**"Sigyn ! Attention !"**_

_**Et ça s'était fini comme ça. L'ennemi à la grosse tête avait percuté dans le plus horrible craquement qui existe au monde mes côtes, qui n'avaient pas attendues une seule seconde pour se briser et entailler délicatement mon cœur. Un léger feulement sorti de ma gorge alors que Sigyn se précipitait sur moi, me suppliant de rester. Mais la seconde qui avait suivit, je ne pus plus lutter contre cette mort que j'avais longtemps cherché à trouver, tout en tentant plus que tout de la fuir.**_

* * *

Sigyn entra en toute précipitation dans le petit bureau que j'avais pénétré à peine une heure avant. Elle suait, elle devait encore avoir couru je ne savais trop où, ici et là, comme toujours, je ne me faisais plus de soucis pour elle depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'assit rapidement sur une chaise face à moi, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux alors que j'étais occupé à trier des papiers pour la Mort "accidentelle" d'Odin, mon _très cher père_. Malgré cela, j'éprouvais une certaine peine à devoir les remplir.

Mais qu'on se le dise: non pas parce que j'étais triste de la mort de ce dernier, non, mais parce que ça prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour des petits détails, du genre: "Quelle heure était-il à sa mort ?" ou bien: "A quel endroit (préciser avec rigueur) y a-t-il eu le coup de poignard ?" Mais franchement, la pire était bien celle-ci: "Est-ce vous qui avez asséner le coup ?"

Qui répondrait oui ? Honnêtement ?

Sigyn me regardait écrire alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Elle se frottait les mains. C'était un tic que j'avais remarqué chez elle depuis longtemps et qui m'avait toujours fait sourire. C'était assez étrange, je dois le reconnaître, mais j'y voyais un certain charme.

Elle se rapprochait doucement de mon visage, me regardant toujours fixement dans les yeux, alors que je relevais enfin la tête vers elle.

"Tu ne m'avais pas remarquée ? Je ne suis pourtant pas très discrète."

Je la regardais dans les yeux une fois sa phrase terminée, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. "Oh, excuse moi, tu disais ?"

"Loki !" Un sourire vint alors illuminer son visage, puis elle se décida à continuer sa phrase. "Je veux dire, je suis là pour une affaire de la plus haute importance."

"Cela va s'en dire." Mon regard tourna vite vers les papiers qui surplombaient mon bureau. "Je verrai ça plus tard, Sigyn."

"Je n'ai pas envie de rire !"

"Cela s'entend." J'écrivais en même temps, écoutant à peine ma partenaire de combat.

"C'est un certain Snorri."

"Hum hum..."

"Qui attaque Midgard."

"Bien, bien..." Honnêtement, j'étais peut-être un peu irrespectueux, mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais écouté parler de légendes. Je n'avais pas que cela à faire, maintenant, j'étais un Roi qui plus est ! J'avais des papiers à remplir.

"Enfin, Loki !" Elle se laissait aller en ce moment avec moi, je trouvais. Je lançais alors un regard mauvais au poing qu'elle venait de claquer contre la surface lisse de mon bureau de travail. Elle ne retira pas sa main pour autant. Elle se contentait de me fixer, méchamment. Je redressais alors doucement la tête, repoussant les papiers qui s'échouèrent contre le sol de marbre.

"Bon." Commençais-je, m'enfonçant dans mon siège plus que confortable qui appartenait avant à ce stupide Borson d'Odin. Je croisais alors les bras, la toisant du regard. "Que veux tu, Sigyn ?"

"Je veux qu'on aille sur Midgard ! Je te rappelle que Thor s'y trouve et qu'il a besoin de notre aide !"

"Thor a fait son choix, je ne veux pas reparler de lui. Plus." Ma voix sonnait agacée, je m'étais arrangé pour, mais en vrai, ces paroles qui sortaient de mes propres lèvres me brisaient.

J'avais besoin de me dire que Thor voulait de moi, mais je m'évertuais à vouloir me débarrasser de son existence. Je ne voulais pas sembler vulnérable. Même si je savais que Sigyn lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, je voulais paraître le plus crédible possible. Rien que pour m'assurer à moi-même que c'était vraiment ce que je souhaitais.

Ses yeux me sondaient, ce qui avait la vilaine habitude de me déstabiliser. "Loki, il faut au moins qu'on évacue les Midgardiens."

"Non !" Mon poing venait juste de rentrer en contact avec la table devant moi. Mes nerfs me lâchaient, ces derniers temps. Mes yeux fatiguaient tandis que me passait avec lassitude la main qui venait de claquer la surface plane devant moi sur mon visage fin, mais plein de cernes qui symbolisaient clairement mon manque de sommeil.

Son regard semblait plutôt troublé, et je me repris rapidement alors qu'elle continuait. "Je me moque de ce que tu penses. Cette bête est une créature -"

"Légendaire."

"Mythologique. Elle existe tout autant que nous. C'est très sérieux."

Elle vint plus près de moi, me prit le bras et me tira vers la sortie, sans aucune hésitation. Elle avait raison sur un point: Si cette créature était sur Midgard et qu'elle n'était pas stoppée rapidement, elle pouvait faire bien du mal. Il fallait qu'on l'arrête. Le plus tôt serait le plus sûr.

* * *

**_Si j'avais su tout le mal que cette créature allait faire, je ne serai jamais allé là-bas._**

* * *

Le Bifröst nous avait alors largués en pleine mer, qui était glacée, cela ne me gênait pas particulièrement, mais avec les dix degrés à peine qu'il faisait dehors, ça faisait un peu mal. Je me mis alors à trembloter, ma peau devenant bleue, mais Sigyn arrivait à peine à nager, à cause de ses muscles tétanisés par le changement brutal de température.

Je me rapprochais donc d'elle, la serrant plus contre moi, pour l'emmener sur une rive qui était assez proche, mais celle-ci était faite de verre.

* * *

**_Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu confiance en ce matériau._**

* * *

Sigyn était vraiment gelée. J'avais tout de même un peu peur pour elle, qui était en proie à une hypothermie. Soudainement, le verre se mit à claquer. Je reculais doucement, gardant Sygin près de moi, regardant avec interrogation cette plateforme qui se mettait maintenant à grincer. Mes pas se faisaient doux, essayant de ne pas craquer plus le verre qui se fêlait sous mes pieds. Une ombre se dirigeait alors rapidement vers la surface et l'on se projeta contre le sol, alors que le verre explosait et qu'une immense tête passa à travers, nous fixant avec rage.

Tous les Midgardiens présents partirent en courant, la situation leur échappait. Mais pas autant qu'à moi. Cette créature devait avoir été tuée par Thor il y avait de cela deux cent ans ! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit encore là !? Sigyn se serra contre mon torse, effrayée par l'immonde créature.

"Que faites vous ici, stupides Asgardiens !?" La voix du monstre était très grave, elle avait fait peur au peu de mortels qui avaient eu l'idée de vouloir prendre des photographies. La géante créature approcha son oeil droit de moi, me fixant alors que son oeil faisait déjà le double de ma taille totale. Le monstre sorti entièrement de sous l'eau pour se placer devant nous, alors que je serrais plus Sigyn.

"Qui êtes-vous !?" Hurlais-je, pour que le monstre puisse m'entendre même de là où il était perché. Celui-ci baissa la tête, et beaucoup d'ombre se fit autour de nous.

"Vous savez très bien qui je suis, petit Laufeyson."

"En effet, c'est exact ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici !?"

Un rire machiavélique traversa ses lèvres qui auraient alors pu avaler tout un bâtiment sans trop devoir le réduire en miettes. "Je viens prendre ma revanche. Je sais très bien que ma présence ici attirera le fils d'Odin."

Un long silence se fit pendant lequel la bête monstrueuse lança son pied vers nous, pour commencer sa marche, mais lors de la pose de son membre, nous n'étions plus en dessous, à son grand étonnement.

Je nous avait glissés sur le côté alors que Sigyn avait déjà sombré dans le coma. Je la prit plus fortement contre moi en me redressant, l'emmenant avec moi, suivant le monstre qui dévastait tout sous ses grands pieds.

Mais, au bout d'un certain temps, et moi-même je ne savais pas encore comment j'avais fait, je l'avais perdu de vue dans un grand mouvement de foule.

* * *

**_Si j'avais su plus tôt ce qui allait arriver à ce moment là, j'aurais tenté de m'enfuir en précipitation au lieu de... Mais je ne pouvais hélas pas connaître le futur. Je ne le connais toujours pas, moi-même, je constate juste les faits du passé. De toute façon, je connaissais mon futur: aucun._**

* * *

Un bruit sourd retentit du ciel. Alors que toute la foule pensait au monstre géant qui serait sur le point de revenir, j'avais reconnu un orage. J'avais reconnu l'orage de Thor.

Mes yeux se plissèrent alors que mon visage s'élançait vers le ciel. Thor surgit brutalement, se posant juste devant moi et Sigyn. Il me lança un regard mêlé entre la rage et la joie. C'était vraiment étrange, tellement que je ne savais pas ce qui allait me tomber dessus quand il m'adresserait la parole.

Finalement, rien de bien étonnant ne pénétra mes oreilles venant de lui.

"Tu es vivant ?" Son ton était particulièrement glacial, comme si la chaleur externe ne me suffisait pas !

"Oui, Thor."

Il s'approcha et me prit Sigyn des bras. " Tu m'as encore trompé."

"Je suis assez fier de mon coup - Euh - Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire... Thor, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine."

"Loki, ça suffit." Il se détourna de moi, semblant relativement en colère. Mon regard suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire comme ça. Il ne se retourna même pas et termina la discussion, et j'ai alors cru que mon cœur s'était subitement arrêté de battre. "Rentre chez toi."

Il tourna les talons et partit avec Sigyn dans les bras. Un soupir rageur passa mes lèvres alors qu'en un "très bien" extrêmement froid, je partais pour la rive de laquelle était sorti le monstre. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison.

Thor ne m'était pas reconnaissant le moins du monde. Même avec tous les sacrifices que j'ai fais pour lui, il n'avait pas la moindre gratitude ! J'avais même eu l'impression que cela l'avait outré de me voir en vie.

J'aurais du accepter de mourir sur Svartalfheim plutôt que de me battre pour garder la vie. J'avais fais ça parce que je voulais montrer à Odin que même lui ne pouvait pas me contrôler, mais je l'avais aussi fait pour rester aux cotés de ce frère que j'aimais tant, et qui venait pourtant de me rejeter. Je me sentais faible de penser comme ça.

"Les sentiments..." Soufflai-je en continuant à avancer, sans aucun but précis, juste pour avancer. Mère avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais reculer devant rien. Je respecterai ses paroles.

C'est alors qu'en arrivant vers la rive, une jeune fille était étendue au sol, enfin, ce qui avait été une jeune fille.

Elle avait une grande raie de sang sur le visage, en forme de S. C'était plutôt une brûlure, ce qui me certifiait que je connaissais l'origine de ce symbole. Je pris quelques temps pour faire un vague croquis du signe, pensant que ce serait peut-être important, et j'appelai les policiers New-yorkais.

Quand ceux-ci arrivèrent, je restais posté à coté d'eux, regardant aux alentours et vis alors une trace de pas plutôt géante au départ mais qui se rétrécissait, se dirigeant vers un parc d'attractions qui avait été installé pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Mes yeux fixèrent le lieu dans lequel beaucoup de gens devaient s'amuser, puis reposa mon attention sur les pas.

Je lançai alors un dernier regard à la scène derrière moi, avant de m'engager à suivre la route avec les traces de pas du géant, speedant un maximum.

Il ne fallait pas que j'arrive trop tard.


	2. Chapitre 2

Vous avez apprécié le premier chapitre ? J'espère ne pas avoir été ennuyeuse ou quoi que ce soit et j'espère que vous accrochez, parce que voici la suite avec toujours le même mode d'écriture, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise, bien sûr. Un petit rappel si vous ne vous souvenez plus de la typographie juste en dessous et je vous ajoute aussi un résumé du chapitre précédent, pour vous remémorer les faits (parce qu'il est vrai que parfois, même dans les stories que j'adore, je ne me rappelle pas bien où on en était et je me perds ! ^^):

**_Gras / Italique _**: Paroles rapportées de Loki

Normal : Le reste, sachant que les " [...] " symbolisent les paroles.

* * *

**Voici donc le résumé du Chapitre 1 de la fic, en espérant que ce soit bien représentatif, évidemment !**

_Donc, dans le premier chapitre, on découvre la situation : Un monstre géant qui est le fils de Surt, le géant de Muspelheim, vient d'attaquer Midgard et Sygin, l'amie de guerre de Loki, veut inciter son Roi et ami d'aller défendre Midgard et son frère. Ils arrivent donc sur les lieux, et le monstre surgit. La bête parvient dans le chapitre précédent à faire une victime, avec un drôle de symbole qui forme une sorte de S en plus carré, étant tracé sur le visage de cette victime. Loki décide donc, rejeté par Thor, de poursuivre l'enquête dans un lieu bien spécifique._

* * *

Toujours en mode **POV Loki**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

**_Si j'avais pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer pendant cette expédition, croyez-moi que cela n'aurait jamais tourné au désastre comme ça l'a fait. Il n'a fallut qu'un jour pour que tout tourne dans le sens contraire que celui que nous avions prévu à la base. D'ailleurs, je ne peux même pas vous garantir que la menace a été éradiquée. Disons que j'espère que oui._**

* * *

Un grand parc d'attraction des plus ordinaires était alors devant mes prunelles vertes. Je ne voyais aucune menace et les traces de pas de géant s'étaient arrêtées subitement devant le passage d'entrée du terrain. Des enfants riaient, et cela me dégoûtait malgré moi. Pas que les enfants rient en soi qui me dégoûtait, juste le fait que leur rire innocent me rappelaient trop cet abruti qui me servait de frère.

Nous étions jeunes et innocents. Je n'avais pas encore d'idées meurtrières. On courrait tous les deux dans les grandes forêts bien éclairées par les magnifiques rayons du soleil, riant aux éclats en tentant de se toucher dans le dos. Jeu stupide pour notre âge maintenant, ce n'est pas à mille quarante huit ans que l'on joue à ce genre de jeu, mais ils restent de bons souvenirs. Les souvenirs d'un frère aimant. Les souvenirs d'un frère qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son cadet.

Les souvenirs d'un Thor dont j'étais amoureux. Mais seulement des souvenirs. Pas une réalité en soit.

Je me souviens encore du temps où quand je ramassais un papillon, nous restions tous les deux émerveillés devant les mystères de la vie.

Mais maintenant, voyez l'image que Thor me laisse de lui...

Quoi qu'il en soit, mes yeux se baladent dans le parc florissant, regardant une à une toutes les installations, me demandant bien où pouvait être le méchant dont j'avais suivi les pas. Mais je ne le voyais nul part, les gens semblaient s'amuser, alors que je marchais sans but dans cet immense espace aménagé.

Un marchant Midgardien m'arrêta, me regardant avec un sourire.

"Vous voulez faire un tour de manège, monsieur ? Je vous en offre la place !"

"Non. Merci. Mais dites moi, est-ce que vous auriez vu un géant ? Il est brun avec des yeux rouges, vous l'avez vu ici ?"

Il me toisa du regard, puis sembla réfléchir un instant. Je lançais alors mon regard à travers le parc, regardant toutes les personnes qui passaient, tentant de reconnaître le visage de la bête mais sans grand résultat. Je reportais alors mon attention sur le marchant, qui me regardait maintenant.

"Non, désolé monsieur, mais je n'en ai pas vu ici."

"Merci beaucoup de votre coopération, mais je vous demanderai de sortir de votre cabine." Il n'allait pas me tromper comme ça, le bougre, il pouvait juste en être certain.

L'homme décida de ne pas discuter et vint se poser devant moi, me regardant étrangement, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Ceux-ci viraient au rouge par moment, et je n'étais pas encore assez stupide pour ne pas m'en rendre compte. Il leva les mains comme un innocent mais un sourire plus que coupable s'affichait sur le visage qu'il avait emprunté. Je regardai vers la cabine dans laquelle un cadavre déchiqueté était posé, comme ça, en vrac, il lui manquait la tête, semblant avoir été arrachée brutalement, et il lui manquait aussi un bras.

Un rire mesquin passa les lèvres de l'homme devant moi. Je lui lançai alors un regard méchant puis il me lança son poing dans la mâchoire. Il voulait se battre.

* * *

_**L'erreur humaine. Les gens veulent être violents, ils font du mal, ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'ils en font.**_

* * *

On avait alors engagé un combat furieux. Je perdais l'avantage, je savais donc ainsi que ce Midgardien n'était pas normal. Pas du tout, puisqu'il n'était pas un Midgardien. J'avais reconnu Snorri. C'était alors que je me souvenais de la marque que j'avais fais. Le croquis. Il fallait que je l'étudie. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait juste que j'empêche le monstre de faire du mal à la population autour de moi. Pas que cela m'inquiétais, moi, mais je savais pourquoi j'étais venu ici. Le monstre parvint tout de même à m'échapper. Je regardais alors autour de moi, et je crus reconnaître un visage.

* * *

**_Le mal est dans la nature de l'homme mortel._**

* * *

Je me dirigeai là où je pensais que le monstre serait. Dans un petit coin aquatique. Une attraction dans laquelle les mortels se plaçaient et pénétraient dans un couloir de feu, pour finir par flotter un peu plus loin. Je savais que Snorri serait là bas, cela lui ressemblait tellement. Après tout, c'était lui le fils de Surt, non ?

Alors que je pénétrais dans le petit couloir illuminé par les flammes, mes yeux se baladaient dans tout l'espace, cherchant une forme quelque peu humaine. Mais au vu du peu que je pouvais voir à travers l'épaisse fumée, il n'y avait personne. Un train commença alors à passer dans le couloir, et je me poussais pour ne pas être vu. Des cris à travers la fumée et je sentis soudainement quelque chose tâcher ma chemise verte avec des bordures or. Une ombre furtive passa à travers l'épaisse fumée alors que je me rapprochais, voyant enfin le visage de Snorri tel qu'il était. Il me donna un violent coup de coude et ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

**_Beaucoup de fois, mon honneur avait été bafoué. Je me souviens encore du temps où Odin m'a avoué que je venais de Jötunheim. Mon honneur avait alors prit un sacré coup. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Et puis le poids que toutes mes erreurs pesaient sur mes épaules. Je ne pouvais hélas pas revenir en arrière, et je le savais. Mais je ne voulais pas m'avouer vaincu. J'avais toujours été obstiné. Quand Thor était venu me chercher pour la mission Malekith, j'avais voulu lui montrer que je l'aimais, ce frère en qui j'avais toujours eu foi, le seul frère qui était venu me consoler dans ma cage quand mes larmes ne pouvaient plus rester en mon cœur. Avec Mère. Mais hélas, Mère n'était plus. Seul Thor était encore présent pour me servir d'épaule, sur laquelle me reposait quand mes problèmes devenaient insurmontables, même pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu oublier ce sourire. Et je suis même certain que je ne l'oublierai jamais. Même quand je partirai, pour toujours, sans aucun espoir de retour. Quand j'atteindrai enfin le Valhalla._**

* * *

Quand mes yeux daignèrent s'ouvrir sur le monde réel, j'étais entouré de policiers de tous les Royaumes de cette planète, et ils me regardaient avec haine et crainte en même temps, alors qu'un train trônait à coté de moi, ensanglanté, ayant déraillé, et avec des morceaux de Midgardiens dedans, mais vraiment pas très beaux à voir. Comme ma tunique était pleine de sang, ils avaient du penser que c'était moi. C'était invraisemblable.

* * *

**_Si j'avais su à quel point j'avais vu juste..._**

* * *

Je me débattais. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas être puni pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Alors les policiers me menottèrent, et me mirent à genoux devant toute la foule. Je relevai alors des yeux pleins de fureur sur les Midgardiens qui me regardaient comme si j'étais coupable du fait que leur étoile favorite n'avait pas brillé plus que les autres la nuit précédente _*****_ ! Un homme arriva près de moi avec une arme alors que le fils de Surt était en fuite derrière eux.

Un profond dégoût m'habitait soudainement. Quand je pensais à tout ce que j'avais fait depuis le début pour cette race de mortels qui ne valaient pas mieux que moi. Et voilà de quelle manière subtile tous me remerciaient. Cela me rappelait avec horreur la réaction qu'avait eu Thor. Je laissai alors les larmes me glisser le long des joues, rosies par la honte, rougies par la rage, tandis que mon teint avait pâlit de dégoût. Je me rappelais encore et encore les paroles de Thor...

_"Rentre chez toi."_

J'avais osé penser pendant une seconde qu'il serait heureux de me revoir. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompé. Les policiers placèrent l'arme sous ma gorge, alors que je fixais d'un œil rageur le monstre en train de s'évader à vive allure. J'aimais bien être le centre de l'attention, mais rarement à ce point là. J'en avais eu assez des Asgardiens qui voulaient ma mort là-haut, je ne voulais pas recommencer ici.

La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit était Sif. Ma femme. Ma Reine. Mon tout. Elle allait être si triste quand elle saurait que j'avais aussi minablement échoué face à cet avorton. Elle me quitterait. Une femme telle qu'elle n'épouse des hommes que pour leur bravoure et leurs victoires. Si je ressortais perdant de cette bataille, elle me penserait faible.

Je pensais aussi à Thor, j'aurais tant aimé lui parler avant de mourir si faiblement. J'aurais aimé lui dire que je regrettais ce que j'avais fait, que je voulais plus que tout revenir me battre à ses cotés mais il aurait refusé de toute manière. Malgré tout... J'avais juste besoin qu'il soit là. Lui. Mon aimé. Mon frère. La seule personne à qui toute ma confiance était offerte.

Un coup de coude de la part d'un passant dans le coude du policier qui tenait la lame sous mon cou suffit bien assez pour la dévier et entailler mon torse de manière profonde. Un léger gémissement sorti de ma gorge, alors que ma magie tentait de soigner la plaie. J'aurais tant souhaité leur dire que ce n'était pas moi, que c'était un mensonge, que le vrai coupable avait tenté de me tuer... Mais je n'en avais plus la force. J'avais à peine suffisamment de force pour respirer. Je me levais alors brutalement, m'appuyant sur une épaule qui m'avait été tendue, puis suivit bien sagement la personne qui avait la bonté de m'offrir son aide.

* * *

**_Et dire qu'à cet instant, j'avais cru que c'était la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver. J'étais bien loin du compte, tout compte fait. J'avais cru que la Mort était déjà à mes portes, mais j'aurais tant aimé, après tout. La douleur que j'ai ressentit lors du choc final avait été tellement plus grande. J'avais tout de suite su que c'était la vraie Souffrance avec un S majuscule qui m'avait touché. Je savais bien que la Mort allait venir, mais je ne l'avais juste pas attendue aussi tôt. Je n'avais que 17 ans, et j'étais mort dans les bras de la seule personne qui avait toujours fait attention à moi, qui m'avait épaulée et... Je n'en dirais pas plus. Je ne considère pas ce détail comme étant important, à vrai dire..._**

* * *

J'étais dans un sofa. C'était confortable. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui me perturbait. Peut-être cette présence très familière - pardon, trop familière - à coté de moi ? Je ne savais pas encore tout à fait qui c'était, mais j'avais hélas ma petite idée. J'ouvris péniblement un œil, regardant autour de moi et je vis alors... TONY STARK ! J'étais dans un bar avec lui, en train de boire encore et encore. Je me redressai alors avec brutalité, le regardant sombrement. Il sourit comme un niais. Un soupir passa la barrière de mes lèvres alors que mes yeux vagabondaient dans le reste de la pièce bondée. Je vis soudainement Thor passer dans la rue.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, Rodolphe ?"

"Taisez vous." Je regardais fixement mon aîné mais il n'avait même pas l'air de m'avoir aperçu. J'allais le rejoindre alors. Mais avant, j'avais besoin de savoir quelque chose. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage du Midgardien qui m'avait - semblait-il - sauvé la vie, interrogateurs. "Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?"

"J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir, mec, et certes je ne t'aime pas, mais j'aime encore moins l'injustice. Tu sais, si t'as besoin de mon aide, tu peux compter sur moi. Le gros monstre est bien trop fort pour toi. Tu vas finir par te faire buter, mon pote."

Mon regard dérivait inconsciemment sur Sygin qui avançait aux cotés de Thor, dans la rue, ne me jetant même pas un coup d'œil. Par la suite, ma voix devenant plus basse, je répondais doucement: "Je veux juste protéger ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Qu'importe ma sécurité."

Il sirota une petite seconde son verre puis le reposa sur la table dans un mouvement brusque. Je sursautai alors que ma tête s'était automatiquement tournée vers le récipient posé sur la table. Il s'accorda le droit de me rire au nez puis il déclara: "C'est elle, hein ? La belle blondasse ?"

"Je - Je ne vous permet pas !" Mon regard suivait les pas de mon éternelle amie, qui semblait folle de joie aux cotés de Thor. Une vague de peine emplit soudainement mon visage, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. "Elle s'appelle Sygin." Mes yeux l'observaient toujours, sans interruption... Elle était si belle... Mais pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si rapidement tout d'un coup ?

Il fallait que je pense à Sif.

"Et c'est elle que tu aime ?"

"Non. Je suis marié."

"Oh !? Mais quelle genre de femme masochiste as-tu bien pu épousée !?"

Je levais alors les yeux au ciel, me tournant vers lui. "Sif. Mais vous ne devez pas la connaître. C'est une amie proche de Thor." Mes yeux firent demi-tour pour se reposer sur mon frère et mon amie de guerre. "Ecoutez, Stark, c'est très gentil de votre part de m'avoir sauvé mais qu'on se le dise. Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne -"

"Mais c'était juste un suggestion ! Ce monstre va te vaincre. Faut que je t'aide encore -"

"ET je vous en interdit dorénavant. Est-ce clair ? Je ne suis plus un gosse qu'il faut tenir en laisse."

"Ouaip..." Il reprit à pleine main le verre qui était en face de lui, me regardant d'un air inquiet, avant de boire. Un long soupir passa mes lèvres une seconde fois.

Je détestais vraiment cet homme, parce que je n'aimais pas les gens qui s'inquiétaient pour moi.

Je brandissais alors d'une main mon manteau positionné juste derrière moi, puis me dirigeais vers la porte.

Il fallait vraiment que je mette les points sur les "i" avec Thor. Une discussion sérieuse s'imposait.

* * *

**_Je ne remercierai jamais assez Stark pour m'avoir sauvé. Mais je lui en voudrais toujours de ne pas m'avoir empêché de rejoindre Thor._**

* * *

_* : C'est mon expression pour dire qu'ils l'accusent en quelques sortes de tout et de rien, juste pour le plaisir de s'en prendre à lui. Je préférais vous la noter, parce que j'ai des expressions bizarres des fois ! ^^_


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je pense que vous allez l'aimez. Je l'espère en tout cas. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais il y a des passages qui sont fondateurs pour la suite du projet. ;). Ce chapitre est un peu plat, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais ces éléments sont indispensables pour comprendre la suite. C'est surtout psychologique et sentimental. Enfin, je pense que ça devrait vous plaire. Dans les prochains chapitres, je vous promet de l'Action avec un grand A. ^^

**_Information diverse: Je posterai dès à présent deux chapitres par semaine, l'un d'eux toujours disponible le samedi et un autre, sûrement le mercredi._**

Comme toujours, un petit résumé et le rappel de typographie:

**_Gras et Italique :_** Paroles rapportées de Loki

Normal : Le reste, sachant que les "..." sont les dialogues

Et attention, nouveau mode d'écriture (qui changera sans doute dans les chapitres qui suivront, ne vous mélangez juste pas quand ça arrivera ! xD): _Italique : _Les souvenirs en général sachant que les _"..."_ sont les paroles provenant des souvenirs

* * *

**Voilà le résumé du Chapitre 2 de la fic, plus ou moins gros:**

_Loki se dirige vers le parc d'attraction et un massacre se donne à ses yeux. Mais, il est alors suspecté par les habitants qui sont rescapés et est poignardé au niveau du haut du torse. Heureusement, un Avenger bien connu vient à son aide, et dans le bar dans lequel les deux hommes se trouvent, Loki parvient à apercevoir une personne avec qui il doit avoir une petite discussion._

* * *

Toujours en mode **POV Loki**, ce qui sera globalement toujours le cas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

**_C'était un samedi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Il avait fallu que je lui parle, mais je ne savais pas qu'une dispute des plus décisives me tournait autour. Ah, mon cher Thor, mon cher frère. Il me manque des fois, quand je repense à tous ces moments de nostalgie qui me prennent de temps à autre en repensant à lui et à tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Jamais je ne serai pardonné de toutes mes erreurs dans son cœur, j'en suis sûr, mais, je pense qu'il préfère me "pardonner" mort que de m'en vouloir vivant._**

* * *

L'orage avait éclaté il y avait à peine dix minutes. La dispute avec Thor avait failli se terminer par les poings. Mais j'étais certain qu'elle nous avait fait avancer tous les deux. Nous serions, après cela, moins orgueilleux peut-être.

J'étais assit dans le fauteuil que Jane Foster m'avait autorisé à emprunter. Je regardais, las, les Midgardiens s'agiter dehors à cause des quelques éclairs de fureur de Thor qui venaient du ciel. J'étais dégoûté. Il n'avait pas le droit de me juger de la sorte et de me balancer des méchancetés tel qu'il l'avait fait.

_"Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Laufeyson, retourne à ton monde avec tes monstres de parents et meurs tout seul."_

_"De quel droit me dis-tu ça, fils d'Odin !? Tu n'es pas mieux que moi !"_

_Thor me lançait alors un regard des plus sombres, et soudainement, un éclair arracha le drap paisible du ciel. "Voyons, Loki, qui n'est pas mieux qu'un menteur éternellement insatisfait [...] et qu'un meurtrier ?"_

Ces choses que j'avais toujours refusé d'entendre à la Cour d'Asgard ne devaient pas être redites de la bouche de cet imbécile. Surtout lui. Qui croyait-il être quand il m'avait dit ça ? Mes yeux se baladaient maintenant le long de la grande rue parallèle au bâtiment alors qu'une main se posait sur mon épaule tendue. Cela me valut un frisson effroyable avant de me tourner vers la personne qui avait fait ce geste, pendant qu'un éclair frappait le ciel, ce qui fit péter le fusible. Je parvenais seulement à distinguer des formes féminines dans l'ombre que faisait la nuit, et c'était visiblement Sygin. Je souris en la voyant et touchai sa main avec délicatesse.

"Loki, il faut vraiment que je te parle d'un truc." Elle s'asseyait à coté de moi en douceur, avec toute la grâce dont elle était capable, et elle fit majestueusement le geste de se triturer la main, son tic que j'aimais tant. "Ecoute, j'aime un homme."

"Oh ?" Mon cœur s'emballait rien qu'à l'idée d'entendre mon prénom passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

"Il est plutôt grand..."

Je te promet une vie d'amour.

"Plutôt marrant, je dois dire." Elle sourit à cette phrase. "J'aime Thor."

J'avais alors manqué de faire une crise cardiaque alors que les paroles de Thor que je n'avais pas prit en compte venaient me tirailler, et me brûler de l'intérieur.

_"Tu es tellement lunatique que tu ne peux même pas apercevoir ce qu'elle est capable de faire, ta meilleure amie, pour avoir le trône, et c'est toi qui viens me faire des leçons, Laufeyson. Mais j'aime une personne qui sera reine avec moi, et tu auras beau pleurer contre mes bottes, je ne te permettrai pas de la toucher."_

_"Pourquoi aurais-je envie de toucher Jane, sérieusement ?"_

_"Ce n'était pas de Jane qu'il s'agissait."_

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir mais la douleur de l'apprendre par le biais de la bouche même de la personne tant désirée est immonde.

"Ah... Je... Je suis content pour toi..." Mes mots s'échappaient de mes lèvres, alors que j'espérais vraiment paraître sincère. Je ne voulais en rien la blesser.

* * *

_**Mais ce qui me dérangeais le plus n'était pas le fait que ce soit Sygin qui soit amoureuse, je pense que c'était bien plus profond que ça. Je pense que c'était le fait que Thor, mon cher frère, soit concerné par cette dévotion. A cet instant, je ne savais pas encore pourquoi. Mais je crois l'avoir compris un peu plus tard, en réalité.**_

* * *

Mes jambes m'avaient lâché, j'avais donc rejoint la chambre que Foster me prêtait. Mais je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'y rester. J'entendais sans cesse cette dispute que j'avais eu avec Thor et voulait seulement m'en aller de toute cette folie.

_"Tu ne sais rien - DE MES SENTIMENTS !"_

_Un rire empoisonné passa le seuil de ses lèvres, ce qui m'avait inconsciemment fait souffrir. "Tu es un monstre, existe-il de sentiments en toi à part la haine ?"_

_"Il existe tellement de choses en moi que même en tes cinq-milles ans de vie, tu ne pourrais pas toutes les connaître." Mes yeux avaient doucement virés sur ma main droite, qui tremblait avec le sentiment de remords que j'entretenais au fond de mon cœur. J'avais besoin de lui dire ce que je pensais. "Serais-je un jour capable de te dire ce que je pense vraiment de toi ?"_

_"Tu me l'as déjà fait comprendre. Que j'étais indigne du trône d'Asgard."_

Il y avait eu beaucoup de disputes entre nous, mais aucune n'avait été aussi... Intense. J'ai vraiment ressenti que ça allait mal finir, et c'était ce qui était arrivé. Par ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis la dispute. Je lui ai demandé de me faire du mal si il le voulait, mais il m'a fixé puis est parti. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Sans rien. J'étais juste une ombre. Un fantôme dans une rue de gens qui se ressemblent tous et qui sont voués à une mort proche. J'étais absent, personne ne me voyait, même pas Thor.

* * *

**_Un de mes problèmes majeurs est bien ma mentalité. Je suis étrange comparé à tous ces autres gens qui passaient dans la rue en regardant ce qu'ils appelaient un portable, et moi je me tenais là, au milieu de la rue, à fixer mon frère dans l'espoir qu'il se tourne et me réconforte. J'avais besoin qu'on me dise que je n'étais pas seul. J'avais besoin qu'il me dise que je n'étais pas seul._**

* * *

J'étais maintenant aux cotés de cette Jane Foster dont Thor m'avait tant parlé. Rien que par curiosité malsaine, j'étais venu la voir pour discuter un petit peu, savoir ce que Thor lui trouvait de plus qu'à moi.

Elle était plutôt gentille, l'apparence fragile, mais affreusement laide. Je me demandais bien comment Thor pouvait aimé une femelle aussi peu formée. Elle n'avait que très peu de poitrine, tellement qu'on ne pouvait même plus appeler ça de la sorte, et elle était toute petite et frêle.

Mais ce que j'ai bien remarqué chez elle, c'est qu'elle a un caractère... Explosif dirons-nous. Honnêtement, je ne ferai pas de cette mortelle une de mes "amies".

Thor entra dans la pièce, et quand il posa sa main sur mon épaule, un frisson de chaleur m'envahit alors que je quittai rapidement la pièce, m'éloignant de celui qui me provoquait de tels... Dérangements. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça en ce moment, il fallait que je me concentre sur Snorri. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis pas mal de temps et ce n'était pas rassurant.

Je montai alors sur le toit, m'asseyant sur le bord de celui-ci, regardant la ville alors qu'un vent glacial soufflait contre ma peau gelée à ce contact. Je tremblais sous la température externe, alors que d'un coup, un tissu chaud enveloppait mes épaules. Mon regard céda à l'envie de se tourner vers Thor, qui s'asseyait alors juste à coté de moi, soupirant vaguement.

Il avait un air grave inscrit sur le visage qui ne m'incitait pas à lancer la discussion. Je savais pertinemment de quoi il voulait me parler.

Finalement, il prit ma main et se tourna vaguement vers moi, son regard azur pénétrant dans celui d'émeraude qu'était le mien."Loki, je veux maintenant que les choses soient claires entre nous."

Je baissai alors la tête, sentant la bonne grosse dispute approcher de nouveau. En replaçant d'un geste presque automatique la veste plus sur mes épaules pour être plus au chaud, mais n'osant toujours pas le regarder, je lançai, d'une voix triste: "Il fait froid ce soir, tu ne trouve pas ?"

"Oui." Le dieu du Tonnerre lâcha ma main, ce qui me déstabilisa profondément alors que mon regard tournait vers le visage de Thor, qui était attristé, je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le consoler.

"Ecoute, Thor, pour la dispute de tout à l'heure -"

"C'était ma faute. J'ai merdé, Loki, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai pu te dire..."

_"Tu n'as aucun titre de frère dans mon cœur, tu n'es qu'un imposteur qui s'est immiscé dans ma famille !"_

Je me redressai. J'avais eu ce que je voulais, mais ça ne me semblait toujours pas être ce dont j'avais vraiment, au fond de moi, envie. Je voulais une preuve que les excuses étaient sincères. Or, je ne pouvais pas vraiment en avoir. Je me levais soudainement, me dirigeant vers la porte du toit avec un sourire sombre aux lèvres, regardant Jane me passer à coté avec Sygin.

Thor ne me retenait pas. Il me regardait seulement m'éloigner sans dire un mot, sans même bouger.

_"Tu n'as aucun titre de frère dans mon cœur, tu n'es qu'un imposteur qui s'est immiscé dans ma famille !"_

La porte d'entrée du petit appartement se refermait derrière mes pas.

* * *

_**Dans le monde des mortels, comme des immortels dieux d'ailleurs, il y avait toujours un soucis. Dès qu'on bougeait de notre appartement, il y avait un problème. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'allais bientôt le découvrir. Et Thor ne m'avait pas empêché de partir. Je me sens encore blessé de cet acte d'indifférence dont il a fait preuve envers moi. Mais... Au fond, je ne pourrai jamais lui en vouloir vraiment parce que comme vous dites: Qui aime bien châtie bien, après tout.**_

* * *

**Des réponses aux reviewers:**

* * *

**LoveTom**: Je répondrai à ta question par un grand Oui parce que j'aime bien ce couple personnellement. Donc je pense en effet jouer avec le Thorki pour cette story ;)

**Ariel Rodriguez**: Merci de ta review, et j'espère vraiment que le Thorki ne te dérangeras pas ! :)

**Mawenn35**: J'espère que tu vas vite t'habituer à mon style d'écriture, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te dérange trop longtemps :] J'espère que cela ne t'empêche pas d'aimer cette fiction en tout cas :)


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut salut ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous ! Pour moi, tout va bien. Je vous ai promit un chapitre avec un peu plus d'action, et bien en voilà un ! Frigga ! Je pense que c'était le moment idéal pour la mettre, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

Comme toujours, résumé du chapitre 3, et** la typographie présente dans ce chapitre, qui change par rapport à celui d'auparavant** !

Alors, commençons par les changements typographiques:

**_Gras / Italique :_** Je ne le change pas, ce sont toujours les paroles rapportées de Loki.

Normal : Je ne change pas non plus cette partie. Récit et "..." qui symbolisent encore et toujours les paroles

**Là, je change /!\** : _Italique :_ Paroles spectrales de Frigga, la gentille maman. Ne confondez pas avec les souvenirs du chapitre précédent, sinon, vous risquez de ne rien comprendre. ^^

**Ici, je vous met le résumé du chapitre 3:**

_On se retrouve directement dans l'appartement de Jane, et Loki s'y trouve, parce que oui, elle lui a ouvert sa porte ! La dispute s'est bien produite, et Loki est brisé, mais il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Sygin, sa meilleure amie, vient lui annoncer qu'elle est en love sur Thor, son frère qu'il aime profondément ! Il tombe donc dans une sorte de dépression, et après une sorte de brève discussion ratée avec Thor, Loki sort de l'appartement, pour faire on ne sait pas encore quoi._

* * *

Toujours en mode** POV Loki**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

Il m'a dit que j'étais à lui, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi. J'avais la tête qui tournait, le sang et la douleur me montant à la tête tel un enfer duquel je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Je voyais trouble, et la blessure qui était désormais présente sur le coté de mon cou était des plus atroces. Je me rappelais encore de ce qu'il m'avait dit, tout en me rappelant du croquis que j'avais fait de la blessure de la jeune défunte à mon arrivée. Je sentais mes muscles un à un m'abandonner, et quand ce fut alors le tour de mes jambes, je tombai minablement contre le sol, incapable de me relever, les yeux passant brièvement au sombre puis redevenant normaux.

Je ne bougeais pas, et ne bougerais sans doute plus du tout les jambes. C'était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver un jour dans ma vie. Je me sentais faible, mais j'étais incapable d'appeler Thor pour qu'il me vienne en aide, cela m'aurait demandé trop de forces, que je ne pouvais hélas pas réunir. J'allais mourir ici, comme j'avais sans doute mérité.

Ma vue s'obscurcit, mais je parvins tout de même à discerner une ombre qui m'étais familière, sans pour autant savoir pointer du doigt la personne en face de moi. Mes yeux décidèrent alors qu'il était temps pour eux de s'éteindre.

* * *

**_Je ne savais pas où on allait, je ne savais pas encore de qui il s'agissait. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que cette personne me vienne encore en aide après ce qui s'était passé. Ma surprise était des plus grandes._**

* * *

_"Loki, ouvre les yeux, c'est bon, c'est fini, mon chéri, on est à la maison."_

Cette voix si douce était celle de ma mère. Frigga. Je l'aurai reconnue entre deux millions de voix.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement sur un visage pâle, morbide, plein de cernes et les yeux noirs, pleurant des larmes de sang. Elle était littéralement squelletique, puisqu'au bout d'un certain temps, je réussis à me rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas de peau pour recouvrir son organisme. Ceci dit, un organisme sans organe, c'était assez étrange. J'avais devant moi le squellette de ma mère, morte par ma faute, et qui était quand même venue à mon aide.

Ma voix devait alors sonner étonnée quand je m'étais redressé et m'étais exclamé: "Mère !?"

_"Je suis contente de voir que tu prend bien soin de toi. Mais que t'est-il arrivé, mon chéri ? Pourquoi rampais-tu comme une larve ?"_

Honnêtement, elle était laide. Quand elle parlait, sa mâchoire bougeait avec un grincement assez désagréable. Elle avait du rouiller.

"Je ne rampais pas."

_"Que faisais-tu donc couché par terre si tu ne rampais pas ?"_

"La réponse est simple, pourtant: j'étais en train de crever." Mes yeux tournaient vers la fenêtre, et les lumières de la ville faisaient resplendir tout le décor. C'était... Presque magnifique, mais le simple fait que ce soit Midgardien l'empêchait d'être tout simplement magnifique.

Frigga posa sa main sur ma joue, mais cela me coupait, à cause de ses phalanges qui découpaient bien soigneusement la peau qui, moi, me recouvrait encore.

_"Mon petit chéri, tu es fatigué. Tu devrais te reposer."_

"Ah non ! Je suis un dieu, je saurais m'y faire."

_"Ou bien parler avec Thor..."_

"Je crois que je vais opter pour la première solution, Mère." Je me levais doucement, la regardant dans les trous, puisqu'à ce stade de décomposition, ce n'était plus des yeux, puis je me dirigeais vers mon manteau, pour l'enfiler rapidement et sortir.

Mère avait raison, elle l'avait toujours eu. Il fallait que je vois Thor, j'avais quelque chose à lui dire qui changerait nos vies à tous les deux. C'était important que je le dise, même si j'avais peur.

* * *

**_Je ne pensais pas, honnêtement, que j'étais capable de le dire. Je savais que je devais le faire, mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais le faire. J'avais peur, c'était étrange comme sentiment. Quand j'étais avec lui, je sentais cette faiblesse m'envahir, mais quand j'étais sous sa protection, je me sentais bien. Je voulais juste que je puisse me sentir bien pour l'éternité._**

* * *

Mes pas se faisaient doux sur le sol de l'appartement. Il faisait nuit, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes alors que le son de mes bottes raclant le sol retentissait. Il fallait que je trouve Thor. Je me dirigeais vers un placard en face, en touchant la poignée. J'ouvris et là -

"PUTAIN ! Tu fais peur la nuit, Mère."

_"Je voulais te faire une blague, mon poussin."_

Dégouté d'avoir hurlé, je me tournais vers la porte de la chambre de Thor et Jane. J'étais dans la merde pour faire sortir Thor sans réveiller Jane, pour lui parler sans qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il n'était plus à coté et pour lui avouer ce que j'avais à lui avouer sans que Jane ne m'étripe après avec un couteau de cuisine.

Frigga se plaça juste à coté de moi, et frappa à la porte. Je la détestait, des fois. Jane vint m'ouvrir, et ma respiration se stoppa un instant.

Eh merde.

"Loki ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"Moi ? Mais rien, Jane Foster." Alors que ma phrase devait sans doute sonner faux, je lançai mon regard en la contournant vers Thor qui était derrière, assit dans le lit, me regardant de ses grands yeux dans lesquels j'avais prit l'habitude de me perdre.

J'ouvrai la bouche, souhaitant finalement dire la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu, mais ma voix était nouée à ma gorge. Aucun son ne voulait s'en échapper.

"Tu te sens bien ? Tu es peut-être malade. Viens, je vais te donner un médicament."

"Non, je n'en veux pas, merci mais ne me touchez pas s'il-vous-plait -"

Elle avait à peine effleuré mon poignet qu'elle avait été éjectée contre le mur de derrière.

Mes yeux dérivaient alors par automatisme sur ma main, qui était entourée d'une aura sombre, mélangée avec un peu de ma magie. Je ne contrôlais alors plus mes pouvoirs depuis la possession, ou ce qui y ressemblait.

C'est alors que la marque de S que j'avais au cou me grattait, c'était insoutenable.

Dans un mouvement bref, je passai ma main contre ma nuque, grattant un peu la marque en toute discrétion, faisant croire à un simple torticolis.

Thor me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis s'avança vers moi, posant avec finesse sa main contre mon poignet.

"Non ! Thor, ne me touche pas !"

"Loki tais toi..." Il prit mon poignet plus fermement dans sa main, le tournant doucement dans un sens puis dans l'autre. "Laisse moi regarder."

* * *

**_Et dire que depuis tout ce temps, j'avais une simple discussion à mener avec lui. Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion avant, et maintenant que j'ai voulu le faire, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui m'empêchait de le faire. On m'empêchait de faire des choses biens, mais on me reprochait d'en faire des mauvaises. Le désespoir était alors monté en moi, et je pensais vraiment ne jamais être capable de le dire._**

**_Aujourd'hui, je regrette. J'aurais tant voulu le dire à ce moment là. Cela aurait arrangé tellement de choses, ou bien cela les aurait coupées nettes. On n'aurait plus jamais eu à se disputer, à se battre l'un contre l'autre, à jouer au plus beau menteur, plus de tout ça. On aurait été une famille, on aurait eu une famille, ou bien on ne se serait plus jamais revus. Tout aurait été si simple._**

**_En ce qui concerne ce que je sais du lien aujourd'hui, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. La seule chose que je peux vous dire est que ce lien est créé à partir de la magie des deux individus et qu'il est irréversible. Aujourd'hui même, je l'ai toujours. Je l'aurais jusqu'à ce que Snorri meurt. Je pense que je vais le garder encore un long moment, en toute honnêteté._**

* * *

J'étais sur le toit, songeant, les cheveux flottant dans le vent. Ma jambe qui pendait dans le vide commençait à me faire souffrir, mais je n'avais guère le temps pour ces enfantillages. Je n'ai jamais aimé me faire plaindre, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Je prenais simplement mon mal en patience.

Thor me parlait de tout et de rien, et je sentais mon cœur marteler vivement ma poitrine, sans vraiment écouter ce qu'il disait. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas important. Ce qui importait, c'était le son de sa voix. Cette voix qui avait tous les droits sur moi.

Ma vue s'assombrit brutalement, alors que Mère venait d'apparaître devant moi. Il semblait que Thor ne la voyais pas, mais je me levais pour lui faire face, la regardant avec bonté. Elle souriait, comme toujours dans son temps de gloire. Mais c'était maintenant un temps révolu. Ma main entra dans un bref contact avec le sienne, car à peine touchée, sa main se cassait en milliers de petits os.

La peur m'envahit brusquement, alors que mon visage se lançait vers celui de cette mère que j'avais tant aimée. Elle souriait encore. C'était magnifique pour moi. Thor me regardait étrangement.

_"Il ne me voit pas ?"_

Un rire passa mes lèvres. "J'ai bien l'impression que non, Mère. Il ne t'entend pas non plus."

_"Peux tu lui transmettre un message pour moi ?"_

Les larmes perlaient sur mes joues alors que ma main retombait lamentablement dans le vide. "Tu vas déjà nous quitter... ?"

_"Je serai toujours avec toi, mon poussin. Dans ton cœur, même si il est de pierre." _Un rire joyeux se fit entendre de sa part alors que des larmes de sang coulaient sur ses joues squelettiques. _"Je suis sûre qu'il a encore une place pour moi."_

Je lui prit doucement la main, l'aidant à passer en toute douceur dans le monde parallèle. Elle avait mérité sa place au Valhalla. J'étais certain qu'elle y serait heureuse, et cela ne put me retenir un sourire. Thor posa sa main sur mon épaule alors que Frigga commençait à disparaître.

_"Dis lui qu'il fasse bien attention à toi, je l'attend au tournant si il ne le fait pas."_

Elle s'envola finalement, en milliers de petits bouts de squelette qui s'évaporaient une fois à une certaine hauteur. Une hideuse larme de peine coula sur ma joue droite, ce qui me remplit intérieurement de honte. Thor toucha alors ma joue, enlevant cette larme traîtresse, et se mettant en face de moi, m'aidant à m'asseoir sur le bord du toit.

"Mon frère... Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as vu Mère ?"

"Thor..." Ma voix sonnait brisée, ce n'était pas l'idéal pour un sarcasme, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Un sourire triste prit place sur mon visage pâlit par la souffrance que je ressentais au niveau de ma plaie au cou. "Je ne suis pas ton frère..."

"Ne recommences pas avec ça. Qu'est ce que tu as ?"

"Mère... Est partie."

Une bombe explosa en plein centre ville. Mes yeux se levèrent immédiatement sur la bête Snorri qui s'avançait vers nous.

"THOR ! VAS PROTÉGER SYGIN ET JANE !"

Il se dépêcha de descendre dans l'appartement, et je le vis sortir quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux jeunes femmes.

Mes poings se serrèrent. Il fallait qu'on règle quelque chose, Snorri et moi. Et ça se ferait de gré ou de force. En privilégiant la force, bien sûr.

* * *

**_J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie, mais je n'en ai jamais fait une aussi grosse de toute mon existence. J'ai été un abruti. Un vrai abruti._**


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, j'ai finis ce chapitre il y a déjà un bout de temps, mais j'ai fais le choix de ne le poster qu'aujourd'hui, dans les temps. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, on va vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet dans assez peu de temps. Dans ce chapitre, confrontation entre les Vengeurs et Loki, épique ! ;)

Comme d'habitude, petit résumé du chapitre précédent accompagné de la typo:

**Voici donc la typo de ce chapitre:**

**_Gras / Italique :_**Les paroles rapportées de Loki, comme toujours**  
**

Normal : Le reste, sachant que les "..." sont les paroles

**Changement ici : **_Italique : _On reprend comme dans le chapitre 3 pour le moment, on notera ainsi les souvenirs

* * *

**Là, je mets le petit résumé du chapitre 4:**

_Loki vient d'avoir un lien magique bien particulier avec Snorri, mais il ne doit pas perdre le nord. Le fantôme de Frigga lui fait alors apparition, alors qu'elle lui donne pour tâche d'avouer ses sentiments à Thor. Ce n'est pas chose simple, car arrivé devant la chambre, c'est Jane qui ouvre à Loki. Arrivera-t-il seulement à dire à son frère tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur ?_

**Voilà pour le petit résumé**

* * *

Toujours en mode** POV Loki**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

Il était tard le soir, j'avais du mal à fermer les yeux. La lune brillait à travers la fenêtre, je venais surtout de me faire vaincre par mon ennemi. Mes yeux ne pouvaient retenir quelques larmes. Je posai alors ma main distraitement sur la baie vitrée, regardant la lune lancer ses reflets dans les immeubles. Je me demandais bien où était ma place, à vrai dire. Je ne me sentais chez moi nul part.

Thor passa à mes cotés, me demandant gentiment de m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mais, même là, je n'étais pas à l'aise. Un coup de froid vint à moi soudainement alors que mes muscles se tendaient. La lumière grilla. Thor se redressa, me demandant de rester assit.

Mais que faire assit ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais échoué face à mon ennemi et ma blessure me faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Je n'en étais plus au stade de la simple irritation, j'en étais au stade de la brûlure, piquante, et qui était bien embêtante. Mais Thor ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

"Loki." Coupa mes pensées Thor, s'approchant vivement de moi, alors que je n'esquissais pas un mouvement. D'un coup de rein, il me balança au sol. Il se mit à croupi au dessus de moi, forçant mon menton à se lever plus qu'il ne le ferait au naturel. Un gémissement passa mes lèvres quand il posa le doigt sur ma blessure, qui semblait avoir une folle envie de se rouvrir. Il tourna légèrement mon visage, examinant d'un œil expert cette blessure. "C'est de la magie noire. Où tu t'es fais ça ?"

"C'est Snorri... Je suis tombé sur lui l'autre soir, et il m'a poursuivit... Je me suis perdu et suis resté bloqué dans un cul-de-sac... Il m'a fait ça avec son doigt."

"C'est très dangereux Loki. Tu vas venir avec moi, on va voir les Avengers, et Bruce va te soigner ça."

Mes bras se placèrent inconsciemment autour de la taille de Thor, puis il me porta avec délicatesse, mais quand mes deux pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, la panique m'emporta et je tentai de le repousser. Sans succès pour autant, mais j'avais essayé. Thor me prit mieux, plus contre son torse, ma joue étant collée à ses pectoraux. Mon cœur entama une danse folle, alors que mes joues prenaient une teinte rouge.

Jane Foster pénétra dans la pièce, venant plus près de Thor qui la laissa de coté pour aller voir Sygin, qui était sur le divan, regardant l'une de ces stupides séries Midgardiennes. Les amourettes télévisées, en quelques sortes. Il me posa au sol, pour embrasser à pleine langue Sygin qui sourit implicitement. La blessure que j'avais dans le cœur s'ouvrit brutalement, et je me sentais comme vaciller, regardant autour de moi pour avoir un repère, mais il n'y avait là que mes dagues qui me rappelaient encore qui j'étais, quelles étaient mes racines.

Je les pris alors, sans plus hésiter, en caressant la lame avec douceur. J'avais besoin de me couper. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas y parvenir avec ça. Elles ne me feraient jamais ça. Mes dagues avaient une façon de penser, exactement comme Mjöllnir pour Thor. Elles avaient choisies le fait que j'étais digne ou non d'elles. Elles avaient décidé de me faire confiance. C'était bien les seules qui l'avaient fait. Thor reculait, je venais à peine de m'en rendre compte alors que le manche de ma dague droite s'enfonçant en ma paume, avançant vers lui.

"Thor, un problème ?"

"Pose ça !" Il montra mes dagues d'un doigt accusateur.

"Non. Parce que je ne suis pas comme toi, qui m'a posé dès qu'il y avait "plus important" à coté ! Moi, je n'abandonne pas les gens !"

"Pose les ou je te tue."

Mes mains tremblèrent alors que j'enserrai ma prise sur les manches de cuir. Je ne lâchais pas les gens, j'avais de l'honneur, moi. Je baissai alors la tête vers mes armes, regardant les manches épais prendre une teinte rouge, alors que je voyais que ma chair venait de s'arracher contre les lames finement rougies elles aussi. Mais je ne laissais pas la douleur envahir mon visage. Aucune larme ne transparaissait sur mes joues, jamais je ne laisserai personne voir mes larmes, quelles qu'elles soient.

Thor du se rendre compte de ma douleur, il posa sa main doucement sur mes poignets, desserant les prises douloureuses que j'avais entreprises. Mes mains ne demandèrent pas plus pour lâcher, alors que mes yeux, eux, étaient emplis de rage que je gardais en moi.

"Thor, je te hais. Pourquoi veux-tu toujours détruire tout ce que j'ai ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce que tu as, plutôt que de piocher en prime dans ce qui m'appartient ?" Ma voix était calme, certainement du au fait que la douleur que me procuraient mes coupures était insoutenable, et que paraître agressif aurait tout bonnement été impossible.

"Arrête ça. Concentre toi sur le fait que Snorri courre toujours et que ta blessure au cou s'est infectée. Il faut qu'on aille voir Bruce, le plus vite possible."

"Et mon avis, on s'en moque, une nouvelle fois."

Il se tourna vers moi, un air interrogateur dans les yeux. "Mais... Tu t'es jetté dans mes bras !"

"Cela signifie-t-il pour toi que je voulais aller me faire chouchouter par les Vengeurs ? Tu as une interprétation... Humoristique."

Un coup me fut donné. Ma tête secouée par un bruit sourd de métal magique contre ma tempe. Thor avait donc recours de manière si simple à l'affrontement ? Il l'aura cherché.

* * *

_**Bruce Banner avait été une rencontre assez inatendue. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, surtout, que lui et moi ayons eu un savoir si puissant et semblable. Tout comme Tony Stark. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cet homme mortel qu'il était pouvait être aussi compréhensif et pourrait me ressembler autant question... Comportement, disons.**_

* * *

Je m'étais éveillé aux bras d'un homme brun avec des lunettes, qui était à environ vingt centimètres de mon visage, avec la bouche grande ouverte, inspectant avec une sorte de lame la plaie béante que j'avais au niveau de mon cou. Il ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce qu'il pouvait faire contre cette magie, moi non plus d'ailleurs, pas faute de l'avoir dit et redit à mon crétin de frère, et touchait minutieusement la minuscule parcelle de peau carbonisée.

Honnêtement, je ne sentais rien, mais à voir la façon dont il regardait ça, j'avais pris peur. Je m'étais donc mis à m'agiter, tentant de le repousser, de peur justement qu'il me fasse mal, avec ses yeux psychopathes. J'étais peut-être un dieu, mais un mortel violent peut tout à fait me violer. Thor m'avait retenu le bras. J'avais tangué.

Et en une seconde, j'étais par terre. Tony Stark, ce mortel arrogant, entra dans la pièce, me prenant tranquillement par le bras pour me soulever. Thor lui laissa volontiers la main alors que Banner se retirait. J'étais seul, avec les deux plus gros arrogants de tout l'Univers réunis.

Et les voleurs d'affaires, aussi.

Enfin bref. Il examina ma blessure puis se tourna rapidement vers mon frère, qui attendait comme le con qu'il était à coté de mon lit. "Thor, Point Break, j'ai un petit problème."

"De quel ordre ?"

"Je peux sortir ? Vite ?"

"Euh... Oui, bien sûr."

La salle fut alors remplie d'une intense lueur rougâtre, et quand elle disparue, Tony Stark était parti avec elle. Je lançais alors un regard interrogateur à Thor, qui approcha sa main de ma blessure. L'erreur traditionnel du blond.

Je mordis sa main. Jusqu'à ce que du sang en jaillisse. Et je ne lâchais pas. Il tenta de me repousser, si bien qu'il termina sur moi, occupé à me frapper la mâchoire dans l'espoir de voir de nouveau de la chair sur sa main bien tendre. Mais quand j'avais enfin décidé de le lâcher, il n'y en avait déjà plus. Sa chair, je venais tout juste de la manger.

On m'avait apprit ça dans les prisons d'Asgard. L'instinc de survie. Généralement, je n'attaquais pas les autres. Je pouvais me laisser mourir de faim sans soucis. Mais les Asgardiens, plus précisément les prisonniers, m'attaquaient eux. Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais plus de cette vie. Manger les autres n'étaient pas vraiment ce que j'aimais faire, tout bon Jötun que j'étais.

Thor me lança des yeux furieux, puis posa délicatement sa main sur ma gorge avant de forcer. Je ne respirais plus. Il me regardait agoniser avec cette lueur de folie dans les yeux. Je me sentais coupable, quelque part. J'avais peut-être trop cherché l'affrontement avec lui.

Bruce entra et envoya royalement valser Thor, beau prince Asgardien blond, dans le mur qui était le plus proche.

Juste à deux centimètres de la vitre. Manqué. Dommage Bruce. Tu aurais pu me faire sourire en me montrant un Odinson écrasé en bas, tu sais. Mais bon, c'est la vie, ma foi.

Tony suivit le mouvement, s'approchant de moi pour m'aider à m'aérer. Je reprenais mon souffle, doucement, durement, mais je savais que j'allais survivre. Alors qu'il était maintenant assit en bout de lit, je lui lançais un regard curieux et effrayé à la fois.

"Tony Stark, que vous est-il arrivé tout à l'heure ? Cette magie, je la connais. Je ne vous dénoncerai pas. Mais dites moi, où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvée ?"

Il regarda vivement Bruce, ses poings devenant rouges avec le stress. Sa magie n'était pas contenue dans ce genre de cas. Hélas. Bruce sorti rapidement de la pièce, suivit de Thor venant de ce relever.

"Je l'ai trouvée" Dit il alors que la porte était close. Il me lança des yeux tristes, se triturant les mains à s'en arracher la peau. "Dans mon salon, jeudi soir. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard. J'avais une sorte de vague brillante rouge qui rampait le long du mur, et quand je l'ai touchée... Je n'ai vu que du noir pendant... Je dirai une semaine."

"Donc, vous l'avez trouvée Jeudi dernier dans votre salon ? Mais quelle idée folle de la toucher ! C'est de la magie noire !"

"Vous pourriez m'en dire plus là dessus ?"

Mes yeux parcouraient la pièce. Non, je n'avais pas confiance en cet homme. Mais il fallait que je lui parle du danger qu'il courrait maintenant.

"C'est l'Ether. L'arme secrète d'un de nos anciens ennemis."

Son regard soutenait le mien, m'incitant à continuer, alors qu'il ne cachait pas sa frustration.

"Il va revenir la chercher."

* * *

**_Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de cette période. C'est comme un grand trou noir dans ma vie. Comme on dit, cela s'appelle: le tri sélectif._**


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup, enfin, plus long que les autres, un peu, et il y a un peu plus d'horreur que dans les chapitres précédents. Vous devriez mieux reconnaître ici le deuxième thème de la story et le coté Rating Mature ! ^^ Mais vous devriez aimer sans problème, fin, vous m'direz quoi ! ;)

Comme d'habitude, un **résumé du chapitre 5** et la **typographie de ce chapitre**:

**Commençons par la typo:**

**_Gras / Italique :_**Pour ne pas changer, les paroles rapportées de Loki.

Normal : Le reste, sachant que les "..." sont les dialogues.

_Italique :_ Ce sont les souvenirs, souvenez-vous en ! ^^

* * *

**Donc, le résumé du chapitre 5:**

_Loki se retrouve avec sa blessure au niveau de la nuque de plus en plus douloureuse. Le lien est de plus en plus puissant, et il est en train de dévorer l'énergie interne du dieu. La seule solution que trouve Thor est de l'emmener chez les Avengers pour trouver avec eux un moyen de le soigner. Arrivé là-bas, Loki découvre que Tony a un lourd secret, qui risque de faire mal._

* * *

Toujours en mode** POV Loki**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

_**J'ignorais que cette horrible magie noire était encore vivante dans l'Univers. J'avais espéré que nous l'avions éradiquée, Thor et moi, mais ce Midgardien l'avait récupérée. Et comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes, il fallait que l'on se mesure à ces monstres d'Elfes Noirs et de leur maître, le fils de Malekith, qui viendrait sans aucun doute récupérer le pouvoir ancestral de son père, quitte à tout raser sur son passage.**_

* * *

Je venais de finir ma petite balade en ville, avec Jane Foster, pour lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'étais si tendu depuis ces quelques semaines. Elle avait l'air d'avoir compris le sujet, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle s'était décidé à l'accepter.

_"Et que dira Thor, si il sait ? Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Loki." Elle prit ma main et se tourna vers moi. "J'ai une solution pour toi."_

_Mes yeux, soudainement illuminés d'une joie non dissimulée, se tournèrent vers elle. "Oh ?"_

_"Oui." Un sourire malin imprégna son visage. "Suicide toi." Puis elle parti. Loin._

_Et merde._

Habituellement, j'en parlais directement aux personnes concernées. Mais, était-ce l'ironie du sort, je ne me sentais pas capable de lui en parler. J'avais peur de sa réaction. J'étais quand même son "frère". Ou pas.

Je pénétrai dans l'appartement, cherchant du regard un point d'attache. Mes dagues. Sur le bureau. Comme si j'étais aimanté à elles, je m'approchais, effleurant de mes doigts, encore blessés par la prise que j'avais eu sur elles il y avait peu, les fines lames coupantes. Mon coeur s'emballait alors que le fils d'Odin venait à passer juste à coté de moi, me pointant Mjöllnir.

Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il reprochait à mes dagues, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que je les touche en sa présence.

"Pose ça !"

"Mais pour quoi ? Rappelle moi, c'était quand la dernière fois que je t'ai transpercé ?"

"Il y a cinq ans."

Un sourire mesquin s'installa sur mes lèvres. "Oh Thor." Je posai les lames, comme demandé, mais je gardai tout de même les mains sur les manches. "Cinq ans. Aurais-tu peur que je te tue ?"

"Pose. ça."

Je m'avançais vers Thor, les lames cachées derrière ma tunique verte, et alors qu'il croyait que je les avais posé, je les lui déposai sous le nez.

"Il faut penser à te couper de la barbe, puis-je ?"

"Non ! Eloigne ça !"

Un soupir passa mes lèvres. "Bien. Entendu."

Sygin entra dans la salle, me passant une main dans les cheveux pour me déstabiliser, alors qu'elle me faisait un croche-patte et me mettait royalement par terre, la dague de droite plantée dans l'avant bras. Elle se mit à ricaner puis tira la lame, pour me prendre par le point blessé et m'emmener dans la salle de bains.

Elle sortait des bandages et du désinfectant. Je m'asseyais en douceur sur un canapé non loin, ne bougeant pas alors qu'elle passait doucement le tissu autour de mon avant bras ensanglanté.

Je n'avais pas encore vu Jane depuis notre petite discussion et alors que je quittai la salle de bains, Thor me lança un regard des plus sombres, me passant à coté avec fureur.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait.

"Thor ?"

"Tu mens tout le temps, Loki, pourquoi je te fais encore confiance..."

"Mais -" Mon regard déviait vers Jane qui venait plus près, me regardant méchamment. "Qu'ai-je encore fait ?"

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?"

"JANE !" Je lui attrapai violemment le poignet, l'envoyant plus loin avec la seule force de mon bras, et je m'approchais de Thor, lui touchant doucement le visage alors qu'il me repoussait avec puissance. "M'aurais-tu tué si je te l'avais dit, fils d'Odin ?"

"La ferme !"

"Je sais bien que tu l'aurais fait, parce que Loki est méchant, Loki est le sale gamin qui ne sait pas se tenir ! Ah, tu es bien comme ton père !"

"Je t'INTERDIS de CRITIQUER mon père !"

"ET JE T'INTERDIS DE ME CRIER DESSUS ! QUI M'A AMENE ICI !?"

"TU ES VENU DE TOI MÊME !"

Mon visage, sans doute des plus déçus et blessés de tout l'Univers, se tournait vers Sygin qui regardait avec peine la dispute. J'avais besoin qu'elle m'aide. J'avais besoin de soutient.

J'avais besoin de mes dagues.

* * *

**_La dispute avec Thor était vraiment l'un des points de départ de notre relation, en réalité. Parce qu'il s'avérait qu'aussi bien lui que moi, en croyant parler de la même chose, nous étions dans deux directions bien différentes._**

* * *

"JE NE T'AI PAS DONNE LE DROIT DE TUER MON PERE ! POURQUOI NE M'AS TU RIEN DIS !?"

**_Alors que je n'écoutais pas du tout ce qu'il disait,_**"COMMENT AURAIS-TU REAGIS SI JE T'AVAIS DIS QUE JE T'AIMAIS !?"_**, je me rendais compte de ce que j'avais dis. J'en avais de toute évidence trop dit. Mais pas assez en même temps.**_

Je m'approchai de lui, qui était resté figé, et je posai ma main contre sa joue, souriant tristement. "Qu'aurais-tu fais... Si je te l'avais dis, fils d'Odin ?"

Son visage crispé se détendit doucement, alors qu'il posait une main contre mon torse et appuyait pour m'éloigner. "J'ai... Je vais prendre l'air."

Mon coeur se brisa. J'étais réduit à néant, j'avais tout dit et il n'avait pas accepté. J'avais dévoilé tous mes sentiments, mes faiblesses et mes peurs à cet homme que je chérissais tant et il m'avait repoussé comme si j'étais un monstre, un simple homme qu'il ne connaissait pas ou pire, son pire ennemi.

Mais je devais l'être, au fond. Au plus profond. Là où il n'oserait probablement jamais regarder.

* * *

**_C'était le cap le plus douloureux que j'ai eu à franchir en toutes ces années de vie commune avec Thor: ma remise en question. Je me demandais ce que j'avais pour que Thor ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Mais en faisant telle chose, je m'étais en fait égaré loin de cette réalité qui m'aveuglait de trop pour que je puisse y voir clair._**

* * *

Le lendemain, j'avais été seul dans la matinée. Jane Foster était partie travailler avec Erik Selvig et Darcy Lewis, tandis que Thor et Sygin faisaient une partie de jambes en l'air dans leur chambre.

Non, je n'avais pas osé entrer dans leur chambre et exprimer mon malaise, mais j'en avais bien eu envie. Malgré tout ce que je tentais de faire pour ne plus entendre ces gémissements incessants, rien ne me les sortait de la tête. Les larmes de honte et de douleur intense refaisaient surface, venant empoisonner mon visage pâle, et m'arrachant des gémissements pitoyables alors que j'écoutais ma punition. C'était bien pire que tout ce que l'on aurait pu imaginer. Même me trancher la tête aurait été moins douloureux.

Vers midi; Thor sortit de la chambre, en sueur, un sourire satisfait au visage, alors qu'il avait pour seul vêtement un jean noir moulant.

Il posa sa main contre mon épaule, puis passa ses pattes dégoûtantes de transpiration dans mes cheveux récemment lavés. Je n'aimais pas ça. Parce que c'était un contact trop personnel pour que je lui permette.

Je le repoussai alors, ne cherchant pas de raison valable, juste pour l'éloigner. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'il me touche de cette façon. Je n'étais pas sa chose !

Convaincu que j'avais agit de la sorte par pure convoitise, il s'approcha en riant et vint se mettre sur mes genoux, posant sa tête dans mon cou tout en se frottant contre moi.

"Thor, n'as-tu pas eu ta dose de sexe, ce matin ? Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?"

"Oh, Loki, ton parfum sent très bon."

Alors qu'il gigotait comme une limace contre mon corps dont les réactions étaient peu confortables, je le poussais encore, mais sans grand succès. "M - Merci, mais - Putain - THOR, DÉGAGE !"

Il se poussa brutalement, attrapant de ses poings influents ma fine gorge fragilisée. Ma voix se brisa alors que je me rendais compte qu'il forçait.

Non, honnêtement, je n'avais pas mal, soyons francs, mais rien que le fait qu'il ait eu l'envie de m'étrangler me faisait suffoquer. Je ne pouvais pas supporter tant d'indifférence, comment faisais-je depuis quelques temps ?

L'amour peut faire changer bien des gens.

"Pourquoi me refuse tu ? N'est-ce pas toi, hier encore, qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais ? Pourquoi !? Pourquoi me repousse tu !?"

"Il est plus que temps que tu comprennes que la souffrance, ça marche dans les deux sens. Pas que dans le tien."

Mes yeux étaient maintenant braqués sur lui alors qu'il se reculait, me lâchant misérablement, cherchant sans aucune doute à comprendre ce que je m'étais tué à lui dire.

Jane entra dans la grande pièce, jouant avec ses cheveux, alors qu'elle se rendait finalement compte que Thor était en train de méditer. Elle me lançait de grands yeux ronds, et un sourire peureux s'afficha sur mes lèvres tremblantes avec la tension.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

"Thor est en train de méditer sur la souffrance."

"La quoi ?"

Je levais alors les yeux au ciel avant de me dresser sur mes deux jambes molles et tremblantes. J'étais à la limite de vaciller. "Il faut que je te parle, Thor, suis moi sur la terrasse."

"Non."

"Thor, c'est important." Alors que j'arrêtais ma marche rapide, je me tournai vers lui pour lui lancer un regard d'avertissement. Je ne voulais pas rire. Pas du tout.

"Je suis occupé."

"Eh bien soit !" Je m'élançais vers la porte de la terrasse, en une démarche vive. "Quand monsieur Odinson aura décidé qu'un frère n'est pas fait que pour être souffre douleur ou objet sexuel, il m'accordera peut-être une minute pour discuter."

Ainsi, en claquant brutalement la porte de la terrasse de l'appartement, je me hissais sur la clôture et quittai ce lieu. J'avais besoin de m'éloigner une minute de cet endroit, où j'allais sans aucun doute un jour devenir fou.

Et mes dagues étaient les bienvenues au voyage.

* * *

**_J'avais emmené mes dagues juste pour avoir un point d'attache avec le monde duquel je venais. Asgard. Jötunheim. Quelque chose comme ça. Mes dagues étaient le symbole d'Asgard, mais pour respecter l'origine que j'avais, ils avaient tracé dessus des symboles venus droit du Jötunheim. Je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard, quand j'avais été apte à les lire. Et que je ne les avais d'ailleurs pas compris, mais bon._**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais vraiment, vraiment bien fait de les emmener._**

* * *

J'étais arrivé dans un cul-de-sac. Seul. J'avais mes dagues pour seule défense. Il faisait clair, mais pas assez pour moi. J'entendais de nouveau cette sorte de voix intérieure qui me criait de partir, de me jeter dans les bras de Thor et de le laisser m'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Je secouais la tête.

Non, ça, jamais.

Alors que mes doigts se resserraient contre les manches de cuir rougis à cause de mon sang l'autre jour, des bruits de pas en ma direction, mes yeux dérivèrent vers une lumière qui était venue m'aveugler tout un coup. C'était une sorte de diamant tout de verre qui reposait au sol, illuminé par les reflets du soleil qui obtenait son plus bel axe au loin dans le ciel.

Mes yeux s'illuminèrent tout autant que le morceau de verre. Mais de peur. Snorri était alors juste derrière moi, avec une épée dans la main, me dépassant de deux mètres au minimum. Cet ennemi avait l'incroyable capacité de changer de taille à sa guise, pouvant être le plus effrayant des géants ou le plus meurtriers des nains de jardins.

"Mon petit, comment te portes tu ?"

"Libère moi de cette emprise que tu as sur moi. Je ne veux pas être ton pantin. Je réclame ma liberté."

Ses yeux brillèrent de méchanceté. Je le reconnaissais bien là. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Il s'avança dangereusement, et m'attrapa le bras avec violence, m'arrachant un petit gémissement retenu. Je ne cherchais pas l'affrontement. Je voulais juste avoir le droit d'être libre de mes faits et gestes.

"Lâche moi, et rend moi ce qui me revient de droit ! Je suis né pour être libre !"

Il approcha son visage du mien, collant nos deux fronts avec un rire sournois. "Tout le monde est né pour être libre, mais il y a peu, tu n'en semblait pas convaincu. Toi, qui voulait avoir tous les habitants de cette planète à tes pieds, tu viens me dire que tout le monde est libre ? Que tout le monde y a le droit ? Pourquoi te mentir à toi-même ?"

"Je ne mens qu'aux gens que je déteste."

Un ricanement sorti de ses lèvres alors que son sourire s'élargissait. "Donc, c'est bien ce que je dis, tu te mens à toi-même. Parce que tu ne t'aimes pas. Mais je vais t'apprendre aujourd'hui une leçon, que tu vas tâcher de retenir." Il tira un grand coup sur mon bras qui s'arracha vivement, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Mes larmes coulaient seules alors que mon os était désormais à découvert, me piquant affreusement à cause de la température très différente entre mon sang et l'extérieur. "Personne n'est né pour être supérieur." Il m'arracha dans un mouvement assez similaire le poignet droit. "Ni toi," Alors que je tentais de me débattre, vainement, il traça avec son doigt de braise sanglante une grande raie sur le morceau de bras gauche qu'il restait. "Ni personne."

J'avais vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Il m'avait relevé la tête, et posé ses doigts en dessous, le long de mon cou, alors que mes larmes coulaient seules. Il m'étranglait. Mais c'était sans doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver dans cet état physique.

Une voix retentit du fond de la rue, venant en ma direction, alors que le monstre restait immobile, ricanant.

Thor.

"LOKI !" Il s'approcha, se jetant littéralement sur moi mais faisant tout de même attention à ne pas poser sa main sur ma large blessure ouverte. Il me regardait dans les yeux, puis ses pupilles dérivaient sur mon corps mutilé. "C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?"

"C'est moi, oui."

Thor brandit son marteau légendaire et tira sur le monstre qui ne fit que reculer d'un mètre peut-être. Voire moins. Snorri rabattit son regard sur moi, me dévisageant.

"C'est toi qui l'a appelé !?"

"Tu croyais que tu allais me tuer et que je n'allais pas riposter ?" Ma voix était sèche, mes yeux étaient rouges, bondés de sang et mes membres restant tremblaient tous à l'horreur. Je ne voyais que du sang, le mien, celui de mon frère qui coulait le long des murs, et celui du monstre qui coulait par gouttelettes sur son visage. Thor ne lui avait pas bien fait mal. Moi non plus.

Le monstre me fixa. "Tu vas venir avec moi, maintenant, et on va discuter de ça en seul à seul."

Alors que mes coups de pieds permanents ne semblaient pas le ralentir, il m'emportait dans un repère sombre, délabré, l'endroit typique pour un sournois comme lui. Il passa à coté de son lieutenant de guerre et se dirigea, en un signe de tête envers lui, vers une salle noire, et toute vide.

"Voilà ta prison, mon petit. J'espère que tu voudras coopérer avant que je ne décide de t'abandonner ici."


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, voici mon nouveau chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimiez. ^^

**Typographie:**

_**Gras / Italique :**_ Pour ne pas changer, les paroles rapportées de Loki

Normal : le reste, sachant que les "..." sont les dialogues

_Italique : _Les vieux vieux vieux souvenirs ! ^^

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre 6:**

_Dans le chapitre précédent, Loki a eu une discussion sérieuse avec Jane sur ses sentiments, et pendant une dispute avec Thor, celui-ci vient à lui avouer, malgré lui. Snorri réapparaît, et torture un peu le jeune dieu avant de l'emporter dans son antre._

* * *

Toujours en mode **POV Loki**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

Je me sentais faible. Cela faisait trois jours que j'étais dans cet espèce de cachot et je n'avais toujours rien voulu dire. Snorri n'obtiendrait rien de ma part, jamais je ne balancerai des informations sur ce que l'on comptait leur faire à lui et son armée de macaques avec Thor.

Peu importait ce que Snorri aurait voulu de moi, il se serait trompé de personne à séquestrer. Je n'étais pas du genre bavard quand on menaçait de me blesser gravement si je ne disais pas tout.

Il entra dans la pièce, armé d'un fouet et d'une hachette.

Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver, mais je n'allais pas parler pour autant.

Le monstre se posa en face de moi, passant la hachette avec douceur mais de manière menaçante en dessous de ma gorge fine et fragile. Cette friction me rappelait ce que Thor m'avait fait il y avait peu. Mais avec les réactions de mon corps bien différentes. Mon cœur battait à deux cents à l'heure, mais pour une raison bien différente, elle aussi.

J'avais peur.

"Mon petit, vas-tu enfin parler après trois jours d'enfermement ?"

"Même pas en rêve !" Je m'étais agité. Mes chaines, qui reliaient mes chevilles au mur et ma gorge au mur avaient claquées en un bruit désagréable. Snorri grinça des dents et m'attrapa par la gorge.

"Tiens toi tranquille, gamin, ce n'est pas parce que tu as vingt ans que je ne vais pas te couper la tête."

* * *

**_Que de mots rassurants !_**

* * *

Il semblait tout à fait perplexe, regardant au fin fond de mes yeux verts, cherchant sans doute les informations qu'il désirait que je lui communique. Mais je ne le ferai sûrement pas.

Désespéré, il tourna la tête vers un banc d'armement derrière lui et en tira une lame très fine, qui était très chaude, puisqu'elle fumait. Ou alors très froide. Mieux valait ne pas savoir, au fond, non ?

Il me tourna délicatement, enfin, ce qui y ressemblait, la tête vers la droite, mettant ainsi à découvert la cicatrice qu'il m'avait faite. Je sentais mon cœur manquer un battement alors qu'il touchait de sa lame glaciale la plaie qui ne demandait qu'à se rouvrir.

Il planta, et j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la pire des choses qui aurait pu m'arriver, peu importait dans quel état physique ou moral je me trouvais. Une vague d'horreur avait empli mes yeux, rendant ma vue trouble et noire, sanglante, ainsi que tout ce qui reliait avec ça.

Je ne voyais pas que Snorri s'amusait à refaire le S avec sa lame gelée, je ne voyais de toute évidence que la souffrance terrible qui se propageait dans mes muscles, me glaçant jusque dans la moindre parcelle de mon sang, jusque dans le moindre atome de mon corps. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un soit là. J'avais besoin que Thor soit là.

"Tu vas bien finir par parler, sauf si tu veux que je continue, évidemment. Mais tu vas me le dire comme un grand si tu veux que j'arrête, bien sûr."

Soudainement, une idée me venait. Une excellente idée. Mais j'ignorais si ça marcherait.

Je lui tendis plus ma gorge, puis, comme un débile, il toucha la fine peau qui vira au noir, lui envoyant une forte décharge de magie noire mélangée à la mienne.

Il était maintenant contre le mur, à mon opposé, me regardant avec frayeur et dangerosité. Je sentais que ça allait mal finir.

"GARDES !" Appela-t-il alors qu'une dizaines d'hommes surarmés entraient dans la pièce. Ces gens n'avaient donc pas conscience du danger qu'ils encouraient ? "Tuez le !"

Mes chaines lâchèrent alors que la magie se répandait en moi, reconstituant doucement les membres qui m'avaient été ôtés, et alors que les hommes avançaient vers moi, mes yeux s'illuminèrent et passèrent au noir.

* * *

**_Je ne me souviens absolument pas de cette bataille. La seule chose dont je me souviens était qu'à la fin de cette guerre, en quelques sortes, j'avais un coeur humain entre les dents et les membres pleins de sang ennemi. Et les yeux de Snorri. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais aussi effrayé par une personne, quelle qu'elle soit._**

**_Quelle fierté, quelque part !_**

* * *

J'errai dans les rues, les vêtements en lambeaux, les membres faibles, la vue trouble, le mal de tête, de ventre, et surtout, j'avais horriblement mal à la cicatrice. Je marchais à tâtons, cherchant de l'aide, n'osant rien demander, ne pouvant d'ailleurs certainement pas le faire. Je cherchais Thor, mes jambes commençant à vaciller alors que quelqu'un me tirait dessus.

Ah, le faucon. Mon petit moineau. Il y avait des fois où j'avais vraiment envie de le tuer.

Je m'étalais royalement au sol, ne bougeant plus, me focalisant sur le fait d'oublier la douleur qui était ma personne même à cet instant là. Je ne pouvais pas oublier cette douleur qui était partie intégrante de ma pensée, de mon cœur, alors que celui-ci s'emballait à l'idée de revoir le visage de Thor.

Ce vis_age souriant..._

_Il était vers son père, regardant le trône fixement alors que la fête avait lieu de l'autre coté du palais. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je m'approchais, posant ma main sur son épaule, et, alors que celui terminait sa révérence, il se tourna doucement vers moi. Odin me regardait de son œil accusateur, alors que pour une fois, je n'avais rien fait._

_C'était peu après les Avengers._

_Et, de plus, j'avais mes chaines. Je n'avais pas d'arme. Je n'étais pas dangereux. Malgré cela, Odin gardait méfiance envers moi._

_Soit._

_Thor me sourit alors, puis baissa la tête._

_"Thor, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire la fête avec tes amis ? C'est une grande victoire pour toi. Vanaheim est sauvée !"_

_"Loki... Jane me manque. Je lui avais dit que je reviendrai la voir, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion."_

_Des larmes étaient évidentes sur son visage pourtant habituellement si puissant. Une main, qui était la mienne, passa le long de sa joue, essuyant cette larme. "Tu sais, parfois, il faut se consacrer à l'essentiel. Tu es à ta place ici. Asgard est ta maison, où tu as ta famille qui t'aime. Crois moi, Jane peut comprendre ça."_

_"Mais !" Il releva brutalement la tête vers moi, alors que je le regardais avec bonté, pour une fois. "Jane, je lui ai donné ma parole."_

_Ma main entrait en contact avec la sienne, alors que celui-ci baissait de nouveau la tête._

_"Thor, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Soit tu te reprends, soit je te poignarde. Au choix."_

_Un rire franc passa les lèvres du dieu du Tonnerre alors qu'Odin s'était brusquement redressé, me regardant avec horreur._

_Mon frère. Il me prit contre lui, et m'embrassa sur la joue. "Je t'aime tant, Loki. J'aimerais avoir confiance en toi."_

_"Fais le donc, Thor. Et je te trahirai plus facilement."_

_En un sourire complice, il récupéra Mjöllnir et sortit de la large pièce, me remerciant d'un signe de tête._

"Loki ?"

Cette voix m'avait soudainement fait sortir de ce bon vieux rêve d'époque Asgardienne, quand cet abruti d'Odin avait encore le droit de vivre. J'ouvrai de fins yeux fatigués, et je découvrais alors que c'était Sygin qui était au dessus de moi, m'ayant ramené chez Jane.

Mais une question me revint à l'esprit. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avais je pas parlé ?

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Sa main se baladait sur mon avant bras, mais, quand elle eu l'initiative de pousser les quelques mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient mon cou, je la bousculai pour me redresser vivement, et quitter la pièce.

Mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. Depuis combien de temps n'avais je pas dormi ?

Ah oui. Dix jours. La merde.

Je m'asseyais sur le bord du toit, regardant au bout du ciel rougit par le coucher du soleil, alors que ma jambe droite pendait dans le vide. Le calme et le bruit du vent étaient apaisants. Je me sentais libre de vivre ma vie où j'étais. Personne ne pouvait me juger. Mes cheveux volaient avec le vent, alors que mes yeux brillaient grâce au magnifique soleil d'or qui s'éteignait au loin derrière les buildings. Il n'y avait aucun poids nul part, juste de l'apaisement. Au pur sens du terme.

J'étais serein. Quand une voix s'adressa à moi, jamais possible d'être seul seulement deux minutes.

"Je te cherchais. Sygin m'a dit que tu l'avais fui."

"Je ne "fuis" pas Sygin, je fuis juste les discussions ennuyeuses." Je me tournais pour faire face à mon frère. "Quelque chose dont tu voulais me parler, je suppose ?"

"Exact." Il vint s'asseoir près de moi, et posa sa main contre la mienne. Une lourde chaleur naquit en moi. Mon corps laissait alors place à des réactions naturelles.

"Je t'écoute donc."

"En fait, c'est par rapport à Jane et Sygin... Je ne peux pas choisir."

"Oh, c'est dommage." Une phrase avait envie de sortir de mes lèvres mais je la retenais... Roh, et puis, il savait. "Ne choisis pas, prend moi moi."

"Ne me le dis pas deux fois." Un rire sincère passa ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait l'astre Midgardien se coucher et finalement disparaître. Il était redevenu impassible.

Mon regard était rivé sur lui. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait penser pour être aussi neutre. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la sorte depuis quatre années. Depuis ma fausse mort.

Depuis Svartalfheim.

_J'avais ouvert les yeux dans un désert sombre, j'étais seul, personne ne m'avait attendu. Tous mes membres me faisaient souffrir alors que je me rendais compte que sans ma magie, je n'aurais pas été là pour constater les faits. Elle rampait tout le long de mon bras, le colorant d'un vert délicat alors que mes yeux se projetaient sur les environs. Ni Thor, ni Jane n'étaient encore là. C'était donc ça, le plan de Thor qui demandait à ce que je sois présent ? Il voulait juste que je sois dans son plan pour me faire tuer dans un coin et partir comme un voleur, abandonnant mon cadavre dans un monde qu'il prendra ensuite une joie intense à démolir ?_

_J'aimais beaucoup mon frère, mais pas assez pour lui pardonner. J'étais seul au milieu d'un désert de morts et de cendres, et il commençait à faire froid, ou était-ce à cause de l'impression que j'étais mal-aimé. Je n'avais franchement pas envie de savoir._

_Je plaçais mes mains autour de mes genoux, alors que mes cheveux en boucles me frappaient le visage, me laissant des raies de sang à cause de la puissance du vent. C'était là qu'il était apparu. Le vaisseau mère des Elfes Noirs. Je me levais brutalement et j'entendais l'un d'entre eux dire qu'ils étaient à la recherche de mon frère pour le tuer. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre._

_Je m'étais alors avancé vers eux, et les avaient attaqué avec ma magie, les enfermant dans une cage magique. Malekith avait vu et était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Je décidai alors que fuir était la seule chance que j'avais. Ma magie ne me sauverait pas cinquante fois._

_J'étais en haut d'une colline, alors que je prenais la décision qu'Odin, qui avait voulu me trancher la tête le matin même, méritait la même sentence. Et tout ça dans le dos de mon crétin de frère qui m'avait abandonné. D'une pierre deux coups. Alors, je prenais l'apparence d'un garde, et me téléportais sur Asgard._

_Une chance qu'Odin fut là à ce moment précis. Ma vengeance avait été terrible. J'avais emporté le vieux borgne avec moi dans une salle sous terraine, et là, je lui avais révélé ma véritable identité. Je voulais qu'il sache qui était le seul homme qui l'aurait vaincu. Il s'était mit à reculer, mais ça ne m'avait pas arrêté. Je l'avaiss égorgé, puis avait mangé un morceau de son bras. L'envie ne me manquait pas de finir d'entamer le cadavre, mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. J'étais certain que Thor allait revenir._

Je ne l'avais plus vu aussi triste depuis ce jour là. Tout était passé si vite, ce jour là. Thor était venu dire à qui il croyait être son père que j'étais mort. Cela avait éveillé mes sentiments.

Je savais que ce jour avait été des plus rudes pour nous deux, pour nous tous, mais je ne voulais pas en reparler avec lui. Sif avait été prête à m'épouser, mais je ne voulais pas. Au début, je voulais, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que la seule chose qu'elle voulait était le trône. Je n'allais pas avoir l'honneur de lui offrir.

Thor posa sa main sur mon épaule alors qu'une bombe venait d'exploser dans un coin de la ville. Encore Snorri. Il me prit contre son épaule.

"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?"

"Je saute. Accroche toi."

"Thor mais-" Avant même que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, il avait sauté du toit avec moi sur son dos. Il agita Mjöllnir et on s'envola au travers de la ville. Ses cheveux doux venaient contre mon visage, caressant mes joues avec tendresse, alors que je sentais en moi une sorte de liberté surréaliste. Nous étions en train de voler. Nous étions si légers, portés par le vent, alors que nos cheveux se laissaient portés eux aussi. "Thor, on vole..."

"Oui, tu es à l'aise sur mon épaule ?"

"Plus que tu ne peux le croire, ne t'en fais pas. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant."

Il se posa au niveau de la bête, mais elle n'était pas seule. Il y avait en face d'elle le fils de Malekith, mais la bête Snorri n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'il s'agissait là de l'un de ses alliés. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se battre. Je posai alors mes pieds au sol, regardant les deux monstres se battre. Je regardais surtout si Tony Stark était présent. C'était pour lui si le fils Elfe Noir était présent.

Mais aucun signe de lui.

"Thor."

"J'ai vu."

Nous venions d'apercevoir Sygin et Jane Foster qui étaient venues combattre avec nous. C'était hors de question.

"Hé ! Loki ! Thor ! Nous sommes venues vous aider !" S'exclama Jane Foster, se mettant en face de moi, me regardant avec gentillesse.

Je détournais les yeux pour fixer Thor, qui soupira puis s'avança vers les deux femelles.

"Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas nous aider. C'est très dangereux, ce n'est pas votre rôle de faire ça."

"Et est-ce le mien ?" Sif s'approchait, suivie du Trio Palatin. Ils avaient prit leurs armes, prêts à en découdre avec les créatures qui se trouvaient devant nous.

Je levais les yeux vers Thor, souriant tristement. "Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de moi..."

"Mais si pourquoi ?"

"Regarde, tu as tous tes amis... Je vais y aller, fais attention à toi."

Mon cœur se fendait alors que je m'éloignai de l'endroit où étaient Thor, Sygin et les autres. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. J'espérais juste qu'aucun d'eux ne finisse blessé. Sauf peut-être ces salauds d'Asgardiens.

* * *

**_J'étais jaloux. Je l'avais toujours été. Je ne voulais juste pas souffrir de ce qu'aurait fait Thor si j'étais resté avec eux. Il m'aurait rejeté, et j'aurais eu mal. Je ne voulais juste plus avoir mal. Plus jamais mal._**


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, désolée, mais je pense que laisser le suspense serait bien dans ce cas là. Dans ce court chapitre, j'introduis encore Tony Stark, qui va encore venir en aide à Loki. J'espère que vous aimerez. ^^

Typographie et résumé du chapitre 7:

* * *

**Typographie:**

_**Gras/Italique :** _Encore et toujours, les paroles rapportées de Loki, bien qu'elles soient peu présentes.

Normal: Le reste, sachant que les "..." sont les dialogues.

Et _Italique : _Qui sont les souvenirs proches ou lointains.

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre 7:**

_Loki parvient à s'enfuir de la prison dans laquelle il a été placé, sans donner la moindre information à Snorri. Mal en point, blessé, mutilé, et surtout empoisonné par une puissante magie Noire, il s'échappe à la recherche de Thor, ne le trouvant pas mais étant ramené par Sygin. Une explosion venant du centre-ville, due à l'attaque de Snorri, fait partir les deux frères, et alors qu'ils doivent normalement se battre ensemble contre le monstre, les Asgardiens débarquent et Loki, profondément vexé, part, laissant Thor combattre seul avec ses amis._

* * *

Toujours en mode** POV Loki**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de Thor, ni de Sygin, ni de personne. L'inquiétude montait, alors que je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du verre d'eau qui s'agitait devant moi. Je me laissais mourir, avec la volonté de mourir, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Quelque chose m'en empêchait, ou peut-être quelqu'un.

"Hé, Loki, j'ai un truc à te demander, mon pote."

Cet humain m'avait recueilli quand j'errais comme une âme en peine dans les rues dévastées de cette ville mortelle.

_Tous les bâtiments étaient en ruines, la poussière régnait, aucun bruit ne se faisait alors que des cadavres ou restes de cadavres humains faisaient une sorte d'exposition dans chaque coin de rue, en train de pourrir à cause du soleil qui venait griller leur chair. J'étais abattu. Mes yeux pleuraient les larmes de douleur que je ressentais alors que je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu de Thor. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'arrivée des Asgardiens. Et il ne m'avait pas donné de nouvelles._

_Une ombre s'était alors dressée devant moi. Une grande ombre, couchée contre le sol, avec les cheveux pleins de nœuds volant au vent, la cape rougeâtre volant aussi, en lambeaux, et je n'avais pas osé m'approcher. J'avais alors reculé, jusqu'à trébucher et tomber brutalement sur le sol, sur le coté du crâne. Je saignais, la vue trouble alors que mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler._

_Quelqu'un, tiens, il était encore vivant lui, s'approchait de moi, en provenance de l'endroit où j'avais vue l'ombre de qui j'avais cru être Thor. C'était Tony Stark, les yeux pleins de larmes, qui avait posé une main sous mes bras pour me relever, alors que la peine fit que je vacillais sur mes jambes. Mais il avait été là pour me retenir, _et il le faisait encore.

Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il me nourrissait, prenait soin de moi, parlait avec moi, m'hébergeait, et le plus important, il me rendait l'espoir que mon frère allait bientôt venir.

Il en paraissait certain. C'était merveilleux de voir quelqu'un si sûr d'une chose qui vous donnait tant de désespoir.

Je me levais, le rejoignant sur le canapé. Il voulait qu'on parle de quelque chose, sans aucun doute de l'Éther, mais peut-être aussi sur la raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas avec Thor pendant la bataille.

Il n'avait pas encore daigné me le demander. Il estimait qu'il avait le temps pour ce genre de futilités.

"Alors, je voudrais que tu me parle de l'Éther, que je puisse finir mes recherches à son sujet, tu veux ?"

Et je commençais à lui en parler, mais Tony ne souriait pas. Il savait être un homme très professionnel, et ne devait pas me sourire ni me faire des grimaces, pour faire correctement son travail, et le finir ainsi plus rapidement. J'aimais beaucoup cet homme. Il était gentil et intelligent, sans doute le Midgardien le plus intellectuel que je connaisse, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est un détail sans importance primordiale.

* * *

**_Tony Stark était un homme que dès mon arrivée sur Terre j'avais sous-estimé. Je pensais être plus intelligent que les gens de cette race ne le seraient jamais, parce que j'avais plus de milles ans de vie derrière moi, mais cet humain, âgé d'un petit quarante ans, pouvait avoir tout autant de réflexion que moi. C'était assez impressionnant pour une créature de cette... Espèce._**

* * *

J'étais avec Tony Stark sur un ordinateur, ce qu'ils appelaient comme ça, et je tapais sur des lettres qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qui était écrit, mais je me contentais de me rendre utile.

"Tape sur le M, pour écrire Malekith, s'il-te-plait."

Je m'exécutais, mais le soucis était qu'en appuyant sur le M et son indication donnée, je croyais en cette petite lettre avoir écrit le mot complet. Ce qui donnait quelque chose de... Bizarre.

"Attends..." Il n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran. Mais là, il l'avait fait. "Mais qu'est ce que tu marques !?"

Il prit le clavier. "Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis de marquer ? Regarde, tu as marqué EMPTY, alors que je t'ai dis de marquer Éther, Malekith, Proie, Tueur et Yaourt ! C'est... C'est quoi ça, Yaourt ?"

"Eh bien, tu m'avais dis de te le marquer pour ta liste de courses."

"S'AGIT-IL ICI D'UNE LISTE DE COURSES !?"

J'avais sursauté quand il avait monté la voix, et m'étais reculé. "Vous êtes bien compliqués, les mortels."

Il détourna la tête et retapa tout le texte, mais l'électricité sauta avec brutalité. Un orage venait de démarrer alors que je me revoyais en Asgard.

Pendant cette maudite année et demie dans une _cellule provisoire le temps que Monsieur Borson choisisse quelle serait ma sentence._

_Thor était passé me voir, avec Mjöllnir, me regardant avec ce même air insouciant, ce qui m'avait toujours fasciné chez lui. Il s'avançait devant moi, alors que je ne faisais que broyer sans cesse du noir, me demandant où était mon destin si je devais finir en prison éternelle._

_La réponse viendrait bien vite, mais je ne la connaissais pas encore._

_Il s'était assit là devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux._

_"Loki, je suis venu pour te dire que je vais me marier avec Jane."_

_"Crois-moi, tu changeras vite d'avis..." Avais-je dis, les yeux fixant le sol alors qu'il ne lâchait pas mon visage de vue. J'avais des larmes. J'avais dix-sept ans et je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait à la sortie de cette impasse. Peut-être la mort. Thor était très serein à ce sujet, il se moquait éperdument de mon avenir._

_Enfin, était-ce que je croyais de lui._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse sa main actionner le bouton pour ouvrir la cage et me prenne dans ses bras, pleurant aussi._

_"J'espère que Père ne sera pas sévère, Loki, que ferai-je sans toi ?"_

_"Tu apprendras à vivre comme ça, avec ta mortelle que tu vas épouser, et tu oublieras que ton pauvre frère d'à peine la vingtaine repose dans un cachot éternel."_

_"Non, parce que je ne te laisserai pas intégrer cette prison. Tu as fais de graves défaillances, mais pas assez pour mourir dans une cage !" Il avait l'air si sûr de lui. Il s'était alors redressé, et était parti vers la salle du trône, oubliant de refermer ma prison. J'avais donc entreprit de sortir, puis de dérober des papiers à dessins et des stylos pour encrer la page, dessinant les visages que j'avais retenus de Midgard. Mais j'avais surtout dessiné une mer, dans laquelle il pleuvait des fontaines, et qui s'était fendue en deux parties inégales lors d'un éclair, l'une plus petite et moins haute que l'autre moitié. C'était notre situation, à Thor et moi. J'étais plus petit que lui, il était plus courageux et tout ce qui allait avec, et on s'était séparé sur un coup de tonnerre._

_Mais ensemble, nous pourrions être tellement plus grands._

_Un garde entra dans la cage, et m'attrapa par le poignet, me plaquant contre le mur parce que j'avais dérobé du papier pour dessiner et que c'était interdit d'exprimer ce que l'on ressentait, de quelconque façon, quand on était prisonniers sous le régime d'Odin._

_Et là commença le cauchemar._

Je secouais la tête, sortant de cette mauvaise vague de souvenirs, alors que Tony était dans une salle à l'autre bout pour aller voir ce qui s'était passé. J'étais dans le noir le plus complet, alors qu'un éclair prit pour envie de transpercer la fenêtre et naquit de cela un incendie. Un grand incendie, puissant, qui bloquait la porte. Je me rapprochais de cette porte piégée, cherchant une autre issue, tandis que Tony se trouvait derrière la porte, tentant de la forcer.

"Loki, ça va ?"

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, sors vite."

"Pas sans toi."

Alors que mon regard tournait dans la pièce pour trouver une solution, "Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir."

J'avais vu la seule issue qui m'étais disponible. A l'autre bout de la salle. Tony parti en vitesse à l'extérieur de la Tour, ne trouvant aucun autre moyen, alors que je m'approchais en douceur, le sol tremblant sous mes pieds et craquant, de la porte que j'avais trouvé. Cela me rappelait la plaque de verre à notre arrivée, à Sygin et moi. Bref.

Je touchais enfin cette poignée dont j'avais presque rêvée, et quand j'ouvris la porte en question, la salle de derrière était en flammes, une ombre un peu plus grande que celle d'un mortel au centre. Mes yeux s'élargirent alors que Snorri arrivait devant moi, me regardant avec rage.

"Tu n'as pas retenu ma leçon. Dois-je être plus persuasif ?"

"Disparais ! Sors de ma vie ! Sale monstre !"

Il m'attrapa le poignet, et raviva ce souvenir douloureux.

* * *

_**Le cauchemar.**_

* * *

J'avais commencé à me sentir en position de faiblesse. Je m'étais alors recroquevillé, et il était venu plus près. Il m'avait couché contre le sol, et m'y avait paralysé.

Je tentais de bouger mes muscles, mais j'avais une lourde barrière de magie noire qui m'empêchait le moindre mouvement. Ma blessure commençait de nouveau à me faire souffrir, alors que mes yeux restaient fixement posés sur Snorri, qui sorti de la Tour lui aussi, me laissant cette maudite barrière. Le toit tremblait et grinçait juste au dessus de moi, alors que mes yeux laissèrent couler quelques larmes en entendant la voix de la personne que j'aimais.

Thor.

"LOKI !" Il tentait de défoncer la porte, d'entrer, mais un pilier s'était écroulé contre elle, empêchant toute ouverture.

J'étais bloqué, et le toit tomba. J'avais senti la fin venir alors que tout cet air broyé par la chute du morceau n'avait fait qu'attiser le feu pour augmenter encore la chaleur de la pièce, qui était déjà étourdissante.

Je me rappelais alors, avant de fermer les yeux.

_C'était environ deux semaines avant mon enfermement. J'avais été mit dans une cage d'Asgard, dite provisoire, alors qu'Odin prenait une décision._

_Et Thor était venu me rendre visite, étant sans doute l'une des dernières fois que je l'avais vu._

_Il s'était assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait juste devant la vitre de ma cage, puis avait plongé ses yeux bleu profond dans les miens._

_"Je suis venu ici pour savoir si tu te sentais bien, ici, dans cette petite cellule, et si tu veux passer le reste de tes jours dans une prison un peu plus évoluée."_

_Je me tendais, arrachant avec délicatesse la peau qui recouvrait celles-ci._

_"Je m'en passerais bien, mais ton Père ne voudra sûrement pas m'accorder la liberté, après mes "actes", tu sais." Mon ton était des plus sarcastiques._

_J'avais seulement besoin d'être un peu seul. Mais la compagnie de Thor n'était pas la plus dérangeante._

_"Je viens te faire une proposition."_

_"Laquelle ?"_

_Mes yeux étaient maintenant rivés sur les siens, qui étaient déterminés._

_"Je veux que tu me viennes en aide. En souvenir du bon vieux temps."_

* * *

_**Le bon vieux temps. Ce qui symbolisait pour Thor et moi le temps où nous étions amis, fidèles, que je ne l'avais pas encore trahi, et où son père faisait encore semblant de m'aimer. Ce qu'il n'avait plus fait dès l'instant où il avait apprit pour Midgard et les crimes que j'avais commis.**_

_**Le Temps des Mensonges.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, pour le moment où j'écris, c'est pas la forme, je me sens pas très bien dans mes baskets. J'espère que ce n'est pas votre cas à vous. :'(

En tout cas, ce chapitre possède de la magie en grande partie, j'espère que vous aimerez, enfin, je pense que ça devrait être le cas, mais après tout, je ne sais pas ! :}

Comme à chaque chapitre, je vous donne la **typographie** et le **résumé du chapitre précédent**:

* * *

Alors, la **typo**:

Toujours dans les mêmes tons **_Gras / Italique,_ **nous retrouvons les paroles rapportées de Loki.

Secondement, en police normale, nous avons le récit lui-même en sachant que l'ouverture des guillemets signifie qu'un dialogue a lieu.

Et enfin, en _Italique_, eh bien, ne soyez pas surprit, il n'y a rien. C'est peut-être plus simple comme ça ?

* * *

Voici ici le **Résumé du chapitre 8**:

_Loki a été recueilli par Tony Stark, et celui-ci est devenu son tuteur officiel. Alors que Loki continue à s'interroger sur l'endroit où se trouve son frère, et sur le fait même de si il a encore un frère, un violent orage provoque un incendie dans la Tour Stark, et Snorri y apparaît, attisant les flammes. Loki est alors immobilisé dans la Tour qui commence à mal supporter la chaleur des flammes, et alors que Tony est sorti, Loki entend la voix de Thor avant de sombrer dans le coma, suite à la chute du toit sur son crâne. Est-ce un rêve ou une réalité ?_

* * *

Toujours en mode **POV Loki**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

J'avais mal. La douleur était la seule chose qui me montait à la tête. En parlant de ma tête, je m'étais pris un gros choc parce que j'avais un bandage, qui m'empêchait d'ailleurs de voir avec l'œil gauche. Quelqu'un me touchait le visage, m'appliquant une sorte de crème contre les brûlures alors que Tony me tenait la main, la sienne étant rougissante. J'avais toujours ce maudit lien à la magie Noire, qui m'empêchait, me privait normalement, du moindre contact peau contre peau.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle l'homme qui me touchait au visage portait des gros gants en caoutchouc.

Mon œil droit s'ouvrit, et Tony Stark laissa un sourire imprégner son visage.

"Tu es de retour parmi nous."

"Qu - Que s'est-il passé ?"

Il baissa la tête vers ma main, la serrant un peu plus dans un geste dangereux. Il ne voulait pas en parler.

"Tu es parmi nous, c'est une bonne chose, je vais chercher les autres."

"Thor est revenu ?"

Il marqua une longue pause, me regardant dans les yeux. "Non. Il n'en a rien fait."

Puis il sortit de la pièce, sur le ton froid qu'il avait employé.

Je ne comprenais pas. J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu Thor quand j'étais dans l'incendie, était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ?

Ou Tony Stark qui me mentait ?

Je ne pouvais pas savoir exactement, mais je pensais avoir ma petite idée. Je me levais, repoussant au passage la personne qui me soignait, et je me dirigeais vers la porte. Si personne ne voulait m'aider, j'allais me débrouiller tout seul. Thor avait besoin de moi.

Ou était-ce moi qui avait besoin de lui ?

Bref.

J'étais maintenant hors de la petite chambre d'hôpital que l'on m'avait attribuée, et mes yeux parcouraient tout le couloir. Tony Stark s'approcha.

"Retourne à ta chambre. Tout de suite."

"Pas question ! Je vais chercher Thor, si personne ne s'inquiète pour lui, ce n'est pas mon cas !"

Ses poings se serraient avec rage. "Retourne à ta chambre, immédiatement !"

"Non !"

Ils passèrent au rouge, ses yeux prenant une couleur sombre. "TA CHAMBRE, TOUT DE SUITE !"

J'avais reculé, par instinct, et cela l'avait énervé. Je n'y étais pour rien. Il s'avançait vers moi, en colère, les poings rouges d'Éther, et alors qu'il me prenait le cou entre ses mains, celles-ci me brûlaient la peau, ravivant la plaie cicatrisée du S, la faisant saigner encore.

Je gémis.

Il s'arrêta.

Recula.

Et me demandait, en une voix énervée. "Retourne à ta chambre. Thor est décédé. Tu dois t'y faire."

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Parce que je suis sûr et certain de l'avoir entendu pendant l'incendie que l'éclair a provoqué. Il était là, j'en suis persuadé."

Mes bras se serraient vers mon cou, empêchant ainsi le moindre contact physique avec quiconque. Il ne fallait pas qu'on me touche. Surtout pas.

Tony se plaça devant moi. "Certain ? Je te dis que non."

"J'étais encore dans le bâtiment, pas toi !"

"Ne me cherche pas !"

Je reculais, puis jetais un coup d'œil dans le fond du couloir, apercevant Jane Foster. Je me dirigeais vers elle, l'interpellant. Elle ne m'entendais pas. Je m'approchais alors, me mettant juste à coté d'elle, en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas me heurter. Pas que ça me ferait mal, mais à elle, oui.

Elle tourna, et tomba nez à nez avec moi. "Oh, bonjour monsieur... Loki !? Comment vas-tu !? Ça faisait longtemps ! Une semaine que tu n'es pas revenu à l'appartement ! Thor croyait que tu avais péri, j'étais inquiète."

"Jane, calmez vous, je vous prie. Non, je vais très bien, oui, mais Thor ?"

"Il va bien. Un peu dépressif, mais il va bien. Il avait cru que tu avais disparu."

"Je suis désolé."

Elle voulu prendre mon bras, mais j'eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul. Pas touche.

"Viens à la maison ! Thor et Sygin seront ravis !"

"Certes, mais pas moi. Je dois rester ici, avec Tony Stark, c'est lui mon tuteur maintenant, mais c'est une aimable proposition de votre part, que je ne tâcherais pas d'oublier."

"N'hésite pas à revenir ou même passer quand tu veux."

"Bien entendu."

Elle se retirait, se dirigeant vers une salle dans laquelle Erik Selvig, ayant du être endommagé pendant l'attaque Snorrienne, reposait.

Ma tranquillité face à la discussion que nous venions d'avoir était assez impressionnante. Tony vint plus près de moi, me prenant doucement le bras en sautillant, recopiant à la perfection Jane Foster.

"Viens à la maison !" Il imitait une voix féminine, se moquant clairement de l'attitude de la jeune femme. Puis il arrêta son petit jeu, se mettant plus calmement à coté de moi. "Je me demande comment tu peux être aussi calme."

"C'est tout un exercice, mais Thor m'a habitué à la connerie dès mon plus jeune âge. Plus rien ne me perturbe maintenant."

"Ouais, j'vois." Il tournait la tête vers les gens qui attendaient dans le grand couloir, et vit Thor au loin. "Hé." Il s'approcha de mon oreille alors que mes yeux étaient rivés sur le dieu du Tonnerre, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. "Tu l'aimes, hein ?"

"Suis-je si transparent ?"

"Nan, c'est juste que tes yeux trompent personne."

"Et dire qu'il ne l'a même pas remarqué... Il a fallu que je lui dise."

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les miens. "Et comment il l'a prit ?"

"Très mal."

"Oh."

Thor lança un œil intrigué à travers tout le couloir, puis là, il croisa mon regard, et s'approcha vivement, me prenant malheureusement dans ses bras, sans que je puisse riposter.

"THOR !"

Sa main virait doucement au noir, alors qu'il se poussait en un sursaut. Sa main retourna à sa couleur d'origine après quelques secondes, mais il en restait choqué.

Croyait-il que je l'avais attaqué ?

"Loki, mais où étais-tu ?"

"A la Tour Stark, chez mon tuteur. ET TOI !? TU M'AS FAIS UNE DE CES PEURS !"

"Loki -"

"J'AI CRU QUE TU ÉTAIS MORT, ABRUTI CONGÉNITAL !"

"J'ai cru pareil de toi... Mais quelle est cette sorcellerie en toi ?"

"La même, qui a évolué."

Il sembla soudainement désappointé. Il baissait la tête, mais lorsqu'il tenta de prendre ma main, j'eut un nouveau mouvement de recul.

"Loki... Laisse moi prendre ta main."

"Pendant que tu y es, mon cher frère, ne peux-tu pas me demander "Laisse moi mourir par ta faute, s'il-te-plait" ?"

Tony gloussa.

"Non, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Tony Stark." Dis-je, me tournant vers lui qui riait aux éclats.

C'est alors qu'il fit un geste très vague, et se tourna vers moi, ses yeux pleins de larmes de rire.

"Non, je me doute que ce n'est pas drôle, mais ça me fait rire, moi."

On entendit alors un cri provenant du centre-ville, un cri aigu, féminin, qui semblait demander de l'aide. Je pris l'initiative d'y aller en premier, et quand j'avais franchi la porte de l'hôpital, une vraie catastrophe nous était alors tombé dessus. Pleins de jeunes femmes et de jeunes hommes ainsi que des enfants étaient en morceaux par terre.

Sygin était juste devant les corps, regardant l'un des Midgardiens. Et Snorri s'en approchait avec rage et conviction.

"SYGIN !"

J'avais tendu la main vers elle dans un mouvement protecteur, et tout avait basculé. Snorri s'était vite enfuit en voyant ce spectacle. Une puissante magie noire sortit de ma main, et heurta le cœur de la belle blonde. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, alors que Thor accourait vers elle, et lui rendait sa couleur d'origine.

J'étais immobile, mais j'avais reculé d'un pas, et le sol était brûlé de magie Noire, qui commençait à s'étendre sur les cadavres et à les rendre en cendres. Mes yeux pleuraient des larmes de sang tandis que tout était devenu chaos autour de moi, Thor me lançait des yeux pleins de larmes, et que Sygin n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

J'étais un danger, maintenant. Il fallait que je disparaisse.

Je reculais encore, ne cherchant pas d'endroit spécifique où aller, ne regardant que Sygin inconsciente dans les bras de Thor.

Le sol sous mes pieds noircissait, tandis que Tony Stark tentait de me retenir par le bras, même lui, son bras noirci au contact.

"Loki, reste ici, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas voulu... Elle va nous revenir..."

"Je suis un danger ! Regarde ta main !" Pendant que son attention avait dérivée sur la couleur que prenait sa main, j'avais réussi à me sortir de sa prise et à partir en courant dans toute la ville, les mains devenant noires, alors que des larmes de sang imprégnaient mon visage, qui lui-même prenait cette teinte noire.

Je m'accroupissais, tenant ma main gauche avec force, alors que j'étais prit de soudain tremblements violents, et que mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer du sang. Le sol devenait noir, commençant même à former des pics de magie Noire, qui m'enfermaient, faisant une prison de pics sombres et scintillants, et mon visage prenait de plus en plus cette horrible couleur.

"Non ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! Non !" Je regardais ma main être passée complètement au noir alors que même mon bras prenait cette teinte. "Je vous en supplie... Ne fuyez pas..."

Ma vue s'assombrissait, c'était sans doute la fin. Tony Stark apparaissait alors dans mon champ de vision, alors que celui-ci se rétrécissait très rapidement. Mon visage passa entièrement au noir, mis à part mon œil droit qui était encore pâle, et bien vert, celui de gauche étant noir corbeau. Tony vint près de moi, et tenta de me débarrasser de cette cage magique, mais alors qu'il détruisait un pic, un autre poussait et pénétra mon cœur avec violence.

Thor arriva à ce moment là et se jeta sur moi, tentant de me garder conscient. En vain. Mes yeux se fermaient, et j'avais bien cru que je ne reverrai jamais la lumière du jour. Mon cœur battait doucement, celui-ci anéanti par le sort qui l'attaquait, et il tenta de s'arrêter, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Et je su ainsi que Thor était là pour moi.

Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il avait toujours été là pour moi, même quand je venais de faire une énorme gourde, il était quand même là pour me soutenir et trouver des motifs qui m'auraient poussé à faire de tels actes.

Thor, si seulement j'avais pu te le dire autrement. Si seulement j'avais pu te dire que je t'aimais en d'autres termes que lors d'une dispute.

J'aurais tellement aimé...

Seulement revoir ton visage en cet instant de faiblesse.

* * *

**_Thor était plus qu'un simple frère pour lequel j'avais des sentiments, il était mon tout, celui qui me permettait d'avoir une vie cohérente. Celui qui me soutenait, dans les rires comme dans les larmes. Celui qui savait me dire les erreurs que j'avais commises. Et Sygin, ma pauvre Sygin. Je lui ai fais du mal en voulant la protéger d'un tout autre adversaire. Je n'ai même pas été, en cela, capable d'assurer sa sécurité. Je lui avais donné ma parole que jamais je ne lui voudrais de mal et ne lui en ferait pas. Je m'en voulais tellement, j'avais même espéré que le pic de Magie Noire qui allait repousser finisse dans mon cœur et me tue. Peut-être avais-je été entendu, mais pas vraiment. J'avais souhaité mourir, et ça ne s'était pas fait, mais j'avais souhaité que le pic me fasse souffrir, et c'était chose faite._**

**_Oh, si seulement elle avait su me pardonner après cela. Elle l'avait fait en quelques sortes, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas encore très certain. Elle se méfiait de moi. Comme d'un monstre. Comme du monstre._**

**_Comme du Jötun._**

**_Comme de moi. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas le cas ?_**


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous passez une bonne journée ! Voici le chapitre dix, qui est, par ailleurs, l'avant-dernier de la story ! J'espère honnêtement que vous allez l'aimer ! Enfin, vous me direz tout ça ! ;)

Ce chapitre dix contient des événements importants, à savoir pour le chapitre suivant, surtout ! Notamment une dispute, mais je vous laisse voir par vous-même !

* * *

**Typographie**:

_**Gras / Italique :**_Je ne sais plus si j'en ai mis ou pas, mais ce sont dans le cas où j'en ai mis, les paroles rapportées de notre cher Loki.

Normal: Le récit, sachant que les "..." sont les dialogues.

Et maintenant l'_Italique_ qui est toujours absent, ne vous étonnez pas, je trouve que c'est plus simple de cette façon ! ^^

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre 9**:

_Loki sort de son coma suite à l'incendie de la Tour, et rencontre de nouveau son frère, qui est au moment même où il sort de sa chambre dans le fond du couloir. La retrouvaille se passe mais un cri les interpelle, et alors qu'ils sortent en vitesse, ils découvrent Snorri ayant fait un carnage et s'apprêtant à attaquer Sygin. Loki, dans un geste défensif, a un soudain excès de magie sombre et tire sur la déesse, qui tombe dans l'inconscience. Loki fuit. Dans sa fuite, tous les mortels ont peur de lui, à cause de l'énergie qu'il dégage. Finalement, une cage de pics formés par la magie noire elle-même enferme le dieu, et tandis que Tony tente de le sortir du pétrin, un pic vient s'implanter dans le cœur du dieu du Chaos._

* * *

Toujours en mode **POV Loki**

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

J'étais alors éveillé dans des draps blancs, à la Tour Stark. J'avais mal au cœur, la plaie étant refermée, mais douloureuse quand même. Heureusement que le lien de Snorri avait été fait, finalement, sinon, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu. Malgré cela, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à survivre. Je n'avais pas la conscience tranquille. Sygin était peut-être morte par ma faute, alors que je reposais tranquillement dans un lit avec mon tuteur à coté.

Il me caressait les cheveux, comme pour détendre une bête sauvage, et me donnait un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'un morceau de pain frais, qu'il avait acheté sans aucun doute dans son épicerie française favorite. Tout là-bas était excessivement cher, mais Tony Stark pouvait se l'accorder.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour fixer un point en haut, sur le toit, immobile. J'étais mal en point, mon œil droit n'avait pas perdu sa couleur sombre mais le gauche n'avait pas prit celle-ci. Je devais être beau, tiens, avec un œil noir et un vert.

Tony positionna sa paume contre mon front, et prit ma température, puis me donna un cachet qu'il voulait que je prenne.

Pourquoi ?

"Prend ça. Ça va te faire du bien. Tu as encore de la fièvre."

"Comment va Sygin ?"

Il me passa un verre plein d'eau, un second, puis un troisième. Mes yeux se levèrent vers lui de manière incrédule alors qu'un rire sorti de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il regardait ses mains. "Sygin se porte bien, Thor m'a dit qu'elle avait vite guéri. C'était juste une blessure superficielle."

"Oh, tu m'en vois ravi." Je buvais les trois verres pleins, prenant avec eux le cachet. "Et... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Ma main lui tendait un aliment, qui semblait être du pain, mais étrangement plus moelleux, et il y avait du chocolat dans cet aliment. Tony le prit, et le posa sur le plateau, me regardant avec douceur et attention. "C'est ce qu'on appelle sur Midgard un pain au chocolat."

"Oh."

Une voix retentit du plafond, demandant à mon tuteur de se dépêcher. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me laissait seul chez lui, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que celui d'accepter.

Il me donna un baiser sur la joue et sorti, emportant sa mallette pour l'Iron Man.

* * *

**_Il était gentil et attentionné à l'époque, il prenait soin de moi, me parlait de ses problèmes, m'aidait à surmonter les miens. Mais il a fallu que j'ai l'idée stupide qu'il fallait que je vois Thor pendant son heure d'absence pour que tout change et devienne un vrai cauchemar._**

* * *

J'avais besoin de revoir Sygin. Et Thor. J'étais alors parti leur rendre une petite visite, tentant d'ignorer les traces magiques sur la route qui suivaient mes pas. Je n'aimais pas penser que tout le monde me regardait parce que j'étais différent de ce qu'ils côtoyaient. Je n'étais pas une chose.

Juste différent. Malade. Pas un jouet avec lequel on peut tout faire.

J'arrivais devant la porte de l'appartement deux cent deux d'un immeuble, qui correspondait à celui de Jane, et la propriétaire vint m'ouvrir, me regardant avec joie.

"Entre vite, il fait froid dehors !"

J'entrais rapidement, alors qu'elle refermait la porte, en évitant tout contact avec moi. Elle voulut prendre ma veste mais je l'arrêtais d'un regard sombre d'avertissement.

"Je vais - Oh, non, tu sauras sans doute le faire tout seul, en fait."

Je me plaçais sur une chaise en métal qu'elle m'avait ramené, parce que oui, même les meubles en tissu ou autre ne me résistaient pas.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé en face de moi, me donnant une tasse métallique, pleine de café, et elle commença à boire le sien, regardant mes bottes de cuir.

"Tu es venu pour voir Sygin ?"

"Oui, elle va bien ? Je sais que je lui ai fait du mal, alors je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas trop endommagée."

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, elle se porte comme un charme ! Et toi, ça va, à la Tour Stark ?"

"Oui, tout va bien."

Elle alla chercher Sygin qui vint, en pleine forme, mais ayant tout de même une petite trace de ce que je lui avais fait sur le cou, avec Thor, qui me regardait avec compassion en apercevant cet œil sombre qu'était maintenant le mien.

"Loki, quelle surprise !" Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à mes cotés. "Comment te portes-tu ?"

"Moi ? Bien. Mais toi ? Tu n'es pas trop touchée ?"

"Non, tout va très bien pour moi, Loki."

Je baissais les yeux pour les poser sur mes mains, qui semblaient tremblantes et qui commençaient à noircir.

Oh oh...

"Tu reste ce soir, pour dîner ?" Elle me regardait avec des yeux chaleureux, alors que mon regard devenait paniqué, voyant la noirceur du ciel extérieur. Tony avait dit qu'il rentrerait au bout d'une heure et ça faisait bien deux ou trois que je m'étais absenté.

"Non ! J'ai oublié !"

"Oublier quoi ?"

Ma panique était immense, alors que je reprenais mon manteau, en grande vitesse, et ne prit même pas ni le temps de répondre, ni celui d'enfiler le vêtement pour foncer à toute vitesse à l'extérieur. Il pleuvait énormément, mes cheveux s'imbibant d'eau gelée, alors que je courrais vers la Tour.

Mais c'était trop tard. La lumière du salon était allumée. Je montais quand même comme un fou dans les escaliers, arrivant finalement au salon, où Tony semblait furieux, me regardant avec rage, mais surtout inquiétude.

"T'étais où ?"

Je posais doucement mon manteau sur le porte-manteau qui était à moins d'un mètre de moi, évitant son regard, et tentant de donner la réponse, qui restait nouée au fond de ma gorge.

"J'étais... Chez Jane..."

"Ne t'avais je pas dit de ne pas sortir !? Tu représente un véritable danger pour le monde -"

"Je sais..."

"La police a envoyé des élites de militaires afin qu'ils ramènent ta tête -"

"Oui, je sais..."

"Tu réalises un peu le danger que représente le monde extérieur pour toi !?"

"Oui..." Mes yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, les larmes commençant à dévaler douloureusement mes joues. Tony posa sa main sur mon épaule.

"Je fais tout ce que je peux pour qu'ils arrêtent, mais si tu ne m'aides pas, je n'arriverait à rien, tu sais... Tu comprend ?"

"Oui, je comprend très bien... Je n'aurais pas du sortir..."

"J'espère que tu ne le referas pas !" Il me gifla puis sembla se radoucir. "Enfin, Loki, je fais ça pour toi... Tu dois pouvoir comprendre..."

J'hochais la tête puis parti vers ma chambre, mais mon tuteur me tint la main. "Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal."

"Oui, je sais. Merci."

Il me lâcha brutalement et ma main frappa dans un verre, alors qu'une grande coupure surplombait ma paume. Il sembla s'énerver, et m'attrapa le poignet fortement.

Je tentais de me dégager, malgré son regard dangereux, et quand j'y étais enfin parvenu, je chutais en arrière et me claquait le coin de la tête contre le mini-bar.

Tony me regarda méchamment, alors que je reculais en faisant tout tomber, et il serra les poings, qui étaient rougissants. Il s'avança.

"Arrête ça !"

Mes mains touchant le sol marquaient des endroits brûlés par ma magie sombre.

"Arrête de reculer comme ça !"

J'avais peur de lui. Il était bien trop fort pour moi. J'avais peur qu'il me frappe.

Mais il fit pire. Sous le coup de la colère, il m'avait envoyé une boule d'énergie d'Éther dans la figure, sur le coin du front. Une immense brûlure le recouvrit alors qu'une de mes mèches passa du noir au rouge sanguin. Elle se mit à friser, et se plaça devant mon visage, à l'emplacement de mon nez. Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds et alors qu'il partait pour aller se coucher, je prenais la décision de retourner auprès de mon frère.

Parce que j'avais peur.

Je quittais alors la grande bâtisse avec tous les plus sincères regrets du monde, pleurant quelques larmes en serrant la valise que j'avais en main. J'avais honte de fuir ainsi, de lui faire du mal, de nous faire du mal comme ça, juste par peur qu'il ne recommence ce qu'il avait fait accidentellement. J'avais prit cette décision sur un coup de tête, mais je savais que c'était celle que je devais prendre. Mon cœur était serré, j'avais l'impression d'être un imposteur. De partir quand personne ne vous voit, sans s'expliquer. Mais je lui avais montré que j'avais peur de lui. Il saurait quand il se réveillerait pourquoi je serais parti. Il saurait que c'était parce que j'avais peur.

Mais, la police ? Que devais je faire au juste ?

De toutes les façons, je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Peu importait ce que j'allais y perdre, je ne pouvais rester dans cet endroit où je me sentais en insécurité. Je passais alors la porte, en étant certain que je n'allais sans doute pas revenir.

* * *

**_J'ai longtemps regretté ce choix, je savais que ce n'était pas correct de partir comme ça, sans rien dire, comme un voleur. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix de toute manière._**

* * *

Il pleuvait toujours dehors, alors que le ciel noircissait, ainsi que le sol sous mes pas. J'étais malade. Encore plus que d'habitude, car, en touchant ma veste, celle-ci s'imbiba de magie et coula le long de mes bras par fragments. J'étais horrifié. Je ne touchais plus rien, me contentant d'avancer en fixant le sol, mais à un moment, une femme hurla derrière moi, je me tournais et voyais ce que j'avais fait.

De grands pics sombres scintillants de milles feux étaient sortis du sol, et l'un d'eux avait empalé une jeune femme, qui ne respirait plus. Tous autour d'elle étaient sous le choc, me regardant monstrueusement, alors qu'un pic poussait juste derrière moi et que ceux-ci commençaient à m'encercler. Je ne bougeais pas, regardant les pics faire une prison à mon corps empoisonné, et ma main gauche passer au noir, mais à ce moment là, la police débarqua.

"Posez vos armes aux sol !"

Mais je n'avais pas d'armes...

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les hommes qui venaient de débarquer alors que j'avais des larmes sanglantes qui coulaient le long de mes joues pâlies. Ma main continuait à noircir alors que Sygin s'approchait, regardant les policiers avec rage.

"Hey ! Vous ! Laissez cet homme !" Elle se plaça devant moi, prenant les pistolets qu'ils avaient dans leur main pour les jeter par terre avec fureur. Elle me désigna d'un doigt accusateur. "Il est souffrant !"

"Dangereux !"

"Mourant !"

"Madame, nous sommes désolés, mais il a été aperçut en ville hier soir, et a été dénoncé comme danger public !"

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, alors que Sygin me regardait gentiment, me prenant le bras, mais, sa main passa au sombre, ce qui me fit tout de suite, par réflexe, retirer le bras et le plaquer contre mon cou, qui lui-même passa au noir. Les policiers n'en revenaient pas. L'un d'eux recula et me pointa du doigt avec frayeur.

"C'EST UN MONSTRE !"

Tous les gens de la ville s'agitèrent, me regardant avec crainte et fuyant chez eux ou bien s'enfermer dans les cafétérias. Mon amie guerrière se tourna vers moi, soupirant de lassitude. Moi aussi j'étais fatigué de tous ces humains stupides, mais que faire ?

Rien. Ou tout le monde me prendrait vraiment pour le monstre dont il m'accusait d'être.

On était alors tous les deux sur le chemin de l'appartement de Jane, où Thor et la jeune humaine devaient se trouver.

Mon frère, si tu pouvais seulement me dire que tu m'aimes...

* * *

**_Les journées passées sur Midgard étaient des plus énervantes et des plus fatigantes. Simplement: parce que les Midgardiens sont fatigants._**

**_Au mois étais-je avec mon cher frère. C'était déjà pas si mal que ça ?_**


	11. Chapitre 11

Voilà, aujourd'hui, la story _Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard_ tire sa révérence ! En espérant évidemment que ce dernier chapitre plein de surprises vous plaise, nous découvrons enfin le pourquoi du comment Snorri attaque Loki, et je peux vous dire que j'ai cherché longtemps avant de trouver une version de mon idée "crédible".

Nous avons ici, enfin, peut-être tard mais quand même, le Thoki promis, même si il ne dure pas très longtemps mais bon. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuiera pas, en tout cas, dites moi tout !

* * *

**Typographie**:

**_Gras / Italique :_ **Toujours les paroles que notre bon vieux Loki nous rapporte !

Normal : Le récit, sachant que les "..." sont encore et toujours les dialogues.

Et enfin, nous avons l'_Italique _qui est revenu, et il nous rapporte les faits antérieurs !

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre 10**:

_Tony est appelé pour un rendez-vous avec le SHIELD en début d'après-midi, alors que Loki est laissé seul à la maison. Mais l'on ne peut pas laisser Loki seul à la maison. Le dieu a alors la bonne idée de s'enfuir de la Tour, pour rendre visite à Jane, Thor et Sygin, afin de prendre des nouvelles de la jeune déesse et de pouvoir revoir son frère. Mais, arrivé là-bas, il ne voit pas l'heure passer, et il se rend alors compte que dehors, il fait nuit, et se précipite à la Tour. Malheureusement, Tony est déjà rentré et est fou furieux, lui hurlant qu'il lui avait interdit de sortir, et sous la colère, lui tirant une boule énergique d'Éther dans la tempe. Une mèche rouge apparaît au devant des cheveux du jeune dieu, alors que celui-ci, prit de peur, s'empresse d'aller chez Jane. Hélas, la police le remarque à cause de son excès de magie noire ayant tué quelqu'un, et tente de l'arrêter. Finalement, Sygin vient l'aider et le ramène dans l'appartement de Jane._

* * *

Vous ferez attention ! **A LA FIN, PASSAGE D'UNE POV LOKI A UNE POV SYGIN !**

Ne vous trompez pas !

_Allez, bon courage, on se retrouve à la fin !_

* * *

**Loki: Dernier Roi d'Asgard**

* * *

Je dormais, tranquillement blottit dans de grands bras. J'avais des cheveux blonds plein mon visage, alors que mes cheveux rouges passaient entre ceux-ci, les entremêlant. J'avais peur qu'un nœud ne se soit fait entre nos deux mèches de cheveux. Thor dormait toujours, ronflant à en tuer les oreilles, mais je n'étais pas gêné. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça.

Ma main vint alors se balader sur son visage, tandis que ses yeux s'entrouvraient, me donnant la belle vision de ses yeux océans. Ils étaient magnifiques. Mon océan. L'océan qui m'avait toujours fait rêver.

Il positionna sa main contre mes hanches, me caressant alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. On se regardait, et il approchait son visage du mien, caressant de sa main ma mèche rouge avec un léger sourire tendre aux lèvres.

_"Loki, je t'aime. Je l'ai réalisé quand tu es parti pendant la bataille, j'ai senti que tu me manquais vraiment, et..." Il s'était approché de mon oreille, posant sa main droite à un endroit peu gérable. "J'ai eu du mal à ne pas penser à toi..." Soupirait-il, puis il m'embrassait avec fougue, sans que je puisse vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait._

_Il m'avait ensuite prit contre lui, sans que je comprenne non plus, et m'avais emmené avec lui dans sa chambre, me retirant tout ce que je portais sans poser de questions._

Mais je ne regrettais pas la nuit que nous avions passé, même si c'était brutal, et inattendu, je n'étais pas le moins du monde mécontent. Il est vrai que je m'étais attendu à plus de douceur, plus de sentimentalité, pas que ce n'était pas sentimental mais pas comme je m'y étais attendu, et tout cela avait été brusque et poussé, mais agréablement bien. Je m'étais pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie senti bien. Senti aimé et avoir fait sentir la même chose de son coté. J'étais bien.

Il roula sur le coté du lit et se leva, me dépassant de toute sa hauteur, puis partant vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche alors que je me redressais. J'étais quand même épuisé, et la douleur que me procurait ma blessure dans le cou était tout simplement insupportable. Je passais ma main contre ma blessure, sentant ainsi qu'elle était rouverte. Il était temps que j'en finisse avec mon possesseur.

Mes jambes sortaient du lit alors que je me hissais, me dirigeant vers le salon, dans lequel Jane et Sygin se trouvaient déjà. Elles étaient sur le canapé, buvant leur café devant un match de tennis. Je m'avançais, vacillant quelque peu avant de m'asseoir avec elles.

"Bonjour Loki !" S'émerveilla Jane, me regardant avec bonté. "Alors..." Son regard était curieux, alors qu'un sourire vicieux prenait place sur ses lèvres. "Ta nuit avec Thor, ça a été ?"

"Bah... Oui."

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux de rire comme des gamines qui avaient surprit leurs parents pendant leurs ébats. C'était bizarre. Tout à coup, je sentais que j'avais des frissons, tout en regardant ma main rapidement virer au noir. Mes yeux parcouraient la pièce, à la recherche d'une ombre qui me serait familière. Une ombre passa le long du mur juste derrière moi, et je la reconnu du regard.

...

Snorri.

Je le regardais se refléter contre le mur avec crainte, me triturant les mains à en saigner, alors que celles-ci viraient au noir profond. Il fallait maintenant en finir. Je le tuais, ou lui me tuait.

L'éternel duel devait prendre fin maintenant.

Une main sortit de derrière un mur, une main brûlante et rougeâtre, tandis que je tournais les yeux vers Thor qui venait de pénétrer la pièce. Je sentais un problème venir. Un gros problème. Mais je n'arrivais pas à le qualifier.

* * *

_**Snorri et moi était une longue histoire qui n'avait existé en réalité que dans les rêves des autres, et les moqueries de certains Asgardiens. Je n'aurais moi-même jamais pensé qu'une telle créature puisse vivre encore, et s'attaquer à moi de plus. C'était le genre de monstre que seul Thor prenait un réel plaisir à combattre, à charcuter. Moi, personnellement, pourquoi moi ? Je suis petit, faible comparé au géant, mais qu'est-ce que ce monstre cherchait-il réellement en venant à moi pour m'attaquer ?**_

_**Peut-être agacer Thor ? Mais je pense plutôt qu'avec ce que j'ai fais à son père, il en aurait plus été ravi.**_

_**Je ne voyais pas ce qui attirait ce monstre à moi, le petit et minable Laufeyson, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait. Ma réponse arriva bien assez tôt et fut assez surprenante pour attiser ma curiosité sur ma personne.**_

* * *

Le monstre avait fui vers la ville quand Thor avait commencé à s'énerver. Nous étions alors en train de le pourchasser, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on lui laisse une nouvelle chance de disparaître. Nous étions arrivé vers un petit quai où étrangement aucun bateau ne figurait. Je descendais des bras de Thor, m'approchant plus de ce quai fantôme et en touchant le sol.

Des souvenirs me revinrent alors. C'était le quai par lequel Sygin et moi étions arrivé. C'était récent, mais déjà si loin avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. J'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce pourquoi nous l'avions fui à l'époque.

Snorri sûrement. C'était bien la seule personne qui, dès notre arrivée, aurait pu nous faire peur. Mais quelle était la raison qui nous avait poussé à avoir peur ? Honnêtement, je ne m'en souvenais plus. C'était si lointain. Plus rien de cette journée ne me revenait, sauf pour le parc d'attractions. C'était sans doute le deuxième épisode le plus traumatisant que j'avais vécu après la possession.

On était alors tous les deux devant ce pont tout neuf, sans savoir vraiment comment on avait pu y arriver. Thor me lança un regard interrogateur alors que je m'avançais sur le pont de verre, attendant une réaction de la part de notre ennemi. Mais rien ne vint. Thor regarda tout autour, cherchant le monstre des yeux, mais il n'était même pas apparent. On avait encore du le perdre.

Je soupirais. Courir après quelqu'un de plus rapide que soi est usant et surtout inefficace. C'était, comme on dit, la faute à pas de chance.

Sygin arriva rapidement, suivie de Jane, et s'approcha de nous. "J'ai vu Snorri en ville, vous foutez quoi !? Il est en train de ravager la seule partie de la ville qui n'est pas encore en cendres !"

Mon regard mi-émeraude mi-sombre tourna vers le sien, alors que je m'avançais vers elle. "Montre nous le chemin. Qu'on aille lui régler son problème directement."

"Venez. Suivez moi."

Elle nous guida jusqu'à la partie Ouest de New York, qui n'était pas encore en pièces détachées, et là, tout était chaos. Les immeubles étaient en feu, certains s'écroulaient même, les mortels étaient très agités, courant dans tous les sens en appelant à l'aide, alors que les ambulances et la police New-yorkaises faisaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour aider la population, sans pour autant détruire le problème à sa base.

Snorri.

Il était en train de tout détruire, s'amusant à envoyer des coups de poings dans les immeubles qu'il dépassait de plus de dix mètres, et ricanait quand les mortels étaient écrasés ou bien prisonniers de débris.

Mes yeux croisèrent ceux du monstre, et celui-ci prit une taille presque humaine, environ deux mètres cinquante, et s'avança vers moi, tentant de paraître supérieur à moi et ainsi m'intimider. Mais voyant que ça ne marchait pas, il lança une boule de feu sur Thor, alors que je le poussais pour qu'il l'évite. Ça avait été juste, mais ça avait marché.

La bête s'approcha pendant que Sygin et Jane faisaient évacuer les civils et que je protégeais Thor de toute mon âme. Il tenta d'envoyer un coup de poing au dieu du Tonnerre, mais un bouclier magique vint s'interposer. Le monstre avait comprit maintenant, car il se tourna vers moi, prenant peut-être trois mètres de hauteur supplémentaire, et m'attrapa dans son poing, essayant de forcer pour que j'explose dans sa paume.

Mais alors qu'il entreprenait cette tâche qui était, je dois dire, absolument atroce, Thor lui envoya une raie de foudre dans la tempe droite, ce que le monstre supporta mal, et il lâcha complètement la prise qu'il avait sur moi. Je tombais dans le vide, mais Thor était là pour me rattraper, et il me portait, tandis que ms mains prenaient une teinte noire.

"Thor, pose moi."

Il ne demanda pas mieux et me posa contre le sol, et mes jambes flanchèrent, comme je finissais par terre, la tête cognée contre le sol inconfortablement, mais pas douloureusement, et que mes yeux étaient complètement noirs. Mes mains commencèrent alors à s'illuminer en noir, alors que toute ma peau devenait sombre, et que le monstre tentait de m'attaquer.

J'étais alors comme invincible, debout devant lui, entouré d'une puissante aura noire, et quand Snorri essaya de me frapper, il s'envola au toucher pour atterrir un peu plus loin, contre un immeuble qui s'écroula avec la puissance du choc.

"Sale monstre ! Il y a longtemps que j'aurais du t'éliminer !" Ma voix était grave, fantomatique, possédée, alors que mes poings se serraient sur la texture sombre qui les entouraient.

"Tu ne peux pas me vaincre, mon enfant. Tu es beaucoup trop petit. C'est pour ça que je me suis attaqué à toi. Ton père, Laufey, m'avait chargé de te tuer, toi, et ton autre père, Farbauti. J'ai réussi à tuer ton monstre de père, mais quand je suis rentré dans le palais de Laufey, il m'a déclaré que tes frères, Býleist et Helblindi, t'avaient emporté en dehors de ma portée, pour que je ne puisse pas faire ce que ton père voulait que je fasse."

Mes yeux redevinrent verts, alors que je comprenais ce qu'il disait, ces souvenirs qui me brisaient, qui faisaient office de tous mes cauchemars, il me les montrait, me montrant la vérité sur ma vie, sur ma famille, sur mes frères. Une faiblesse grandissante pénétra mon cœur alors que je vacillais, tombant à genoux contre le sol, et l'aura sombre forma une grande vague qui ravagea tout, détruisant les bâtiments, prenant la vie des mortels ayant été touchés.

Le calme revint dans la rue, Snorri se relevant difficilement, et Thor s'approchant doucement de moi, posant l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule droite, cherchant à m'apporter du soutien. Mais nul soutien ne pouvait réchauffer mon cœur refroidi par la vérité. Je tournais alors mon attention vers Thor, qui m'aida à me relever, puis me chuchota des mots d'amours, les mots dont j'avais toujours eu besoin, mais ils ne suffisaient pas cette fois.

Ma tête se posa lourdement sur son épaule, tandis que le monstre parvenait à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"J'ai fais la promesse à Laufey que quand je te retrouverai, je te tuerai, comme il me l'avait humblement demandé. Tes frères s'en sont retrouvés prisonniers, et ils le sont encore, et le seront toujours. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'agir de façon contraire aux ordres du Roi."

"Vous êtes cruel..."

Il ricana en se mettant dans une position de charge. "Non, je ne suis pas cruel. J'obéis."

Sygin se porta juste derrière moi, tentant de faire barrage, mais je voyais bien que le monstre allait trop vite.

* * *

_**On nous a dit qu'on ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Mais on était parfaitement sûrs que le signal provenait de Midgard, dans la ville que j'avais attaquée cinq ans plus tôt. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, après tout, cela ne me concernait pas, mais j'y étais allé. Et j'avais eu tort. Je ne savais pas que tout se finirait si rapidement pour ma part. Je vous parle d'un ennemi, d'un nom inconnu de ma mémoire, qui avait la capacité de modifier sa taille à sa guise. Certaines légendes parlaient de lui tel Snorri, un être issu de la lignée Royale de Muspelheim. Je ne le voyais pas vivant...**_

* * *

Le monstre allait la percuter, alors que je repoussais Thor, tentant d'aider mon amie. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas me lâcher.

"Thor ! Lâche moi !"

* * *

**_Je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait me tomber dessus. Mais j'avais la priorité d'aider et de sauver mon amie. Je n'aurais pas permis qu'elle meurt pour moi._**

* * *

Alors que j'avais enfin réussi à me dégager, j'accourais vers elle, ayant horriblement peur d'arriver trop tard.

"Sygin ! Attention !"

* * *

_**Et ça s'était fini comme ça. L'ennemi à la grosse tête avait percuté dans le plus horrible craquement qui existe au monde mes côtes, qui n'avaient pas attendues une seule seconde pour se briser et entailler délicatement mon cœur. Un léger feulement sorti de ma gorge alors que Sigyn se précipitait sur moi, me suppliant de rester. Mais la seconde qui avait suivit, je ne pus plus lutter contre cette mort que j'avais longtemps cherché à trouver, tout en tentant plus que tout de fuir.**_

* * *

**POV Sygin:**

* * *

Je me lançais vers lui, alors que les larmes dévalaient déjà mes joues. J'avais bien compris que tout était fini, je ne voulais seulement pas y croire. Mon cœur était réduit en miettes, alors que je voyais le monstre Snorri saigner à la tête, et Loki gisant plus loin, couché contre le sol.

Je me jetais sur lui, lui passant une main sur le visage alors que celui-ci perdait conscience. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de partir. Il ne pouvait pas.

"Loki... Pourquoi... ?"

"Tu sais..." Il cracha du sang en toussant brutalement, puis reprit du mieux qu'il pouvait. "J'ai fais ça parce que - je tiens à toi..."

"Mais tu n'aurais pas du, regarde maintenant... ! Mais tu vas t'en sortir, Loki, allez..."

"Sygin..." Et il ferma les yeux, expirant contre moi alors que les yeux de Thor derrière moi s'emplirent de larmes, et que son souffle devint saccadé. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Il s'approcha de Snorri en un dernier pas furieux, et le frappa d'un Mjöllnir plein d'électricité en plein visage, ce que le monstre n'avait pas supporté. Lui aussi mourut, mais ça nous faisait moins de mal.

Thor restait debout, ne souhaitant pas s'approcher du corps de son frère, son aimé, tout ce qui lui restait. Je voyais son visage pâlir, alors qu'il entreprenait de retourner sur Asgard, laissant Jane ici, et partant avec moi.

On était partis le soir même. Sans Loki, sans rien. C'était fini.

* * *

**Fin POV Sygin**

**THE END**

* * *

Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? :^)

Laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et, à bientôt si vous voulez suivre mes autres stories !


End file.
